


Be Our Guest

by Epicenter, Inky_Squid



Series: Stories from Unicron's Smelting Pits [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Based on a RP, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Choking, Creepy Fluff, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dialogue Heavy, Dismemberment, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Execution, F/M, Gang Rape, Genital Mutilation, Gore, Graphic Description, Guro, Horror, M/M, Mad Science, Mind the Tags, Mind the warnings, Multi, Prisoner of War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight OOC, Snuff, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, This story is fucked up, Unsettling, beheaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicenter/pseuds/Epicenter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Squid/pseuds/Inky_Squid
Summary: Vos visits his old boss and brought the rest of the DJD with him. What can go wrong?[side note, this story is still being beta. But we do plan to still clean it up later. That is all.]





	Be Our Guest

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING!  
>  Heavy amount of: Gore/Guro, NON-CON/Rape, Cannibalism, and a lot of other things that may make you want to turn away.
> 
> Please mind the tags and warning, that is all.

"[Ah, there's her ship now,]" Vos leans up in his chair as they looked through the ship's location device. He purred as he sits up, "[Is everyone ready to meet her?]"

"Yeah. Sounds like fun," Helex agreed as he cracked his knuckles while leaning a bit back in his own seat.

"This is going to be interesting... to say the least," Kaon added while typing on the controls.

"Contact the ship and tell them that we request to board," Tarn ordered Kaon."  
  
"Got it," he said as he got to work contacting the ship.

The message was quickly answered as a yellowish green femme, looked to be a rabbit like in appearance despite having no features of a beast mode, stood before them. Purple eyes looked up as the femme starts to speak, "Hello, this is the ship Armageddon's Meteor how-AHH!" She just kept out of view when she notice Kaon.  
  
Vos got out of his seat to walk over to Kaon with a sigh, "[Maybe I should do it. Move aside, Springlock is the only one to not be hustle but easy to scare her away.]"

Kaon groans, "Very well. Handle this, if you please."

Vos took control as he spoke to the femme on the line in old cybertronian, she came out as she spoke back in the ancient words.  
  
"I'm still not sure about this," Nickel held her arms over her chest as she looked to Tarn.

"Vos said they're trustworthy. I see no reason to disagree with him at the moment. They seem more scared of us anyway," Tarn told her.

"Seeing how she publicly shows that she's a cannibal and a mad scientist, I'm sure some can stomach the horror." Kaon added.

"Cannibalism is fragging weird," Nickel muttered. "Why do it?"

"...Okay Vos! I'll alert the crew and Dissect that all of you will be boarding our ship," Springlock nodded to him as she types on the controls.

"[Thanks you very much,]" Vos thanked her before he glances to the other briefly to hum, "[She'll be so excited to see me again.]"

"Hearing what you said about her when Skinner visited, we figure you might be her favorite." Nickel grunts.

"[Oh yes. Me and her got along real well,]" he cheered as he taps his fingers together, "[She made this mask for me. I can't respect her enough for it.]"

 

Soon...  
  
The DJD boarded the large starship, Springlock waited as did a few others at the docking area of the massive vessel. They looked to the DJD with unsettle looks and frowning glares. The yellow femme was the only one with a smile on her face, "Welcome back Vos!"

"[Springlock! I hope I wasn't gone for too long,]" Vos said to her. "[Being a member of the DJD is extremely busy and I just don't have the time to visit anymore.]"

"Oh I understand! We've been busy as well! And we made a break through with one of the projects!" She beamed, the other crew members nodded.

"[Oh, did you now? Which one is it?]" Vos asked, excited.

"[We have successfully created an actual phase sixer spark!]" She beamed to him, Vos looked surprised as Tarn looks over to them.

'They made a real spark...?' The DJD leader repeated the words in his head as Vos kept speaking to the yellow femme.

"[Oh, Springlock, you just have to show me this,]" Vos told her. "[Did you use my research to help?]"

"[Yes it did! It was a wonderful help! Dissect was very pleased!]" She begins to walk off, the other crew members step back to allow the DJD go by.

"[Oh, that is excellent! I was hoping she could use it to figure it out,]" Vos said. "[I'm very proud of her.]"

"[I think she's proud of you. If you stay around, she may show you the spark.]"

"[I'll stay for as long as I can before we have to leave,]" Vos told her.

"Wonderful!" She walked on wards quickly with Vos and the rest of the DJD following.

"[Oh, it's my pleasure~]" Vos agreed.

Nickel grimace, 'Oh geez...'

She looks to Kaon, who looks back to her with an inquisitive look on his face. "Interesting research," Kaon remarked.

"Thank you," A mech walks over beside them, "Dissect is an interesting femme, we rarely have trouble with our research. A few bumps, but we still keep going."

"What happens when you have trouble?" Kaon asked him curiously.

"Depends on the problem," He shrugs.

"Hmm... and how do you keep supplying your research?" Kaon questioned him.  
  
"From a variety of vendors, but Dissect's favorite is a mach by the name 'Swindle'," he informs him.

Tarn looks to him then to Springlock as she added in, "Oh yes, well he has to anyway. Doesn't want the you know what to get loose."

"He doesn't want what to get loose?" Tarn questions the bunny-femme.

"Dissect has it. I can't tell," She answers the DJD leader with her head still forward.

"Why not?" Tesarus asked, "Is it something embarrassing?"

"Not allowed to say. But Dissect has it in her collection of other things."

"Hmm... why does Dissect like Swindle so much?" Tarn asked her.

"She has others she likes, Swindle is just open more to talk to her."

"Is that all?" Tarn asked.  
  
"Well, he's got spunk," she smirks to him as she now glanced back to him, "Dissect likes a mech who plays along with her."

'Among other things,' The mech following thought as they came up to a door.

Springlock knocks on the door, "Dissect? Are you in there?"

They all waited for answer before the door opened up and Dissect poked her head out, the femme glared for the moment, "What do you wa- OH! Greetings Forestock," she suddenly gleamed to down to the familiar mech as she stepped out of her room to get a much clearer look at him, "You're looking healthy!"  
  
"[It's Vos now, and thank you,]" he told her.

Helex took notice of her straightening herself out, she came up to his waist height, "Well then, Vos, I welcome you back and the DJD."

"[It is our pleasure, now then... Springlock told me that you created a phase sixer spark, correct?]" Vos asked her, interested.

"Oh yes, that's quite true," The larger femme nodded to him with a smill smirk.

"[May I see it~?]" Vos purred up to his older captian, "[I have to see what my research has helped you accomplish.]"

"Of course, just follow me. Springlock, you man go back to your station," She glances to the small femme. Springlock nodded her head to her captain as her and the other crewmate went off, with the DJD following behind Dissect.

"Quite the ship you have," Helex said as he looked around. "Impressive."

"Thank you," She told him, "It's one of my best works. The Armageddon's Meteor is a mix of battleship and exploration."

"Oh yeah~ I like the sound of that," Helex nodded in appreciation to it.

Tesarus looks to the other crew members of Dissect's ship as they passed by them. Just glance to them before turned away from them as they worked, Tesarus hummed at that, "So, they're not scared of us."  
  
Dissect made no comment to it as she just lead them through the halls.

"I'll take that as a maybe," he responded dryly with a grumble.

So Vos answers for Dissect as he looked up the x-shaped optic mech, "[Of course. She's more open to brutally murdering or cannibalize captured bots in the cell room.]"

"Oh. I like her," Tesarus said simply with his smile perking up.

"[You should see her when a crew member tries to double-cross her.]"

"Oh, I want to see that~" Tesarus hummed happily.

"Maybe later," Dissect stated out to him suddenly as they stop in front of a door. A panel on the door opened as cables slide out towards her, to which Dissect opens one of her medical ports for it to connect. After a few seconds, it beeps, the door opens for her.

"That looks complicated," Helex muttered dryly.

"With what is on ship is something to protect, security is needed," She enters into the room as the cables went back into the panel.

"If you're telling the truth about this Phase sixer spark, it is more than understandable. It's a requirement," Kaon stated.

"Who are they, Mistress?" A normal meh came up to them, only this one had no face and just had one optic.  
  
"Special guests, Rip-Out. Do not worry," Dissect pats the mech on his shoulder, the empurata looked to the guests with what he could make as a 'glare'.  
  
Vos slowly tilted his head for a moment before humming, "[Hmm. He must be new. I haven't seen him before when I was here.]"

"He just joined three months ago. A smart acquisition, as he has been invaluable in making the phase sixer spark," Dissect informed Vos.

"Should we pause our progress for later Dissect?" Rip-Out asked her as he turned his attention to his captain. To which she hum before nodding to him to agree.

"You and the others may, I will comm link you all when needed,"

"Very well," Rip-Out as he made his way out, waving to everyone else to follow as he lead them out of the room.

As the last one left, all the experimentation were quickly sealed up and covered as the security system came online. This made the DJD more curious as to what was now hidden.  
  
The femme walked again to lead them, "The spark is over here," Dissect waves to them as she headed to the piece.

"Right behind you," Tarn stated as they followed her.

Soon they up to a large container, a large green spark glowed brightly inside as it floated in the liquid.

"Wow..." Helex hummed in awe as he was enticed by the green glow.

Nickel gets closer to it, "Huh, now I wonder where you got the stuff to make it."  
  
"I'm mostly given stripped sparks from captives from other ships," Dissect makes her way to a long 'cage' holding many living glowing sparks, "mostly from the decepticons. But, we just go to old battle sites to collect pieces or whatever remains of sparks and more bodies to remake."

"Do you take them from any living Decepticons?" Tarn asked her, 'If so, she might be a problem...'

"Depends mostly. Most of the time it's autobots, but we stay clear of 'cons. We are only neutrals here," She points out to him, "We want no trouble."

"That is a wise decision," Tarn said to her, 'She'll live... for now.'

"So far, a second is being created at the moment," she smiled to them as she turned to face them, "Anyway~" Dissect looked to Vos, "Now that you seen the spark, shall we have the fun~?"  
  
"[Oh VERY~]" Vos purrs to her as he held his hands together in a giddy manner.

"Fun?" Tarn questioned her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Have I mention that I also create weapons as well?" She hummed as she now turned to face the DJD leader, "Specialize weapons for any body part? Recently I made some weaponize interface mods."

"Oh really now?" Tesarus asked as he had a grin on his face, "We've specially modified out spikes and valves as well."

"Wonderful." She claps her hands together, "Then we can start, Vos, you're first. Come along," Vos curred with cheer as he trails behind her as did the others.

"[It's been far too long since we've had fun together, Dissect,]" Vos told her.

"[I do agree~]" She chuckled with a soft rumble of her enegines, "[I have a few captives that are needed to be taken out, so why not be creative?]"

"Hmm... then this should be interesting," Tarn mentioned from behind them, "I expect a good performance."

"Seeing how the DJD is here, this I'm sure you will enjoy the guro," She smirked with her teeth baring to them in a twisted friendly manner.

"Yes, I believe we shall. Might even partake in it as well," Tarn told her.

"Oh, that will be fun."

Soon...

  
Inside the cells of the ship's prison, the captives all crowded into the furthest corners of their cells as they all saw Dissect stepped in first, some of them shouted and cried as they watched the DJD following behind her, "Good evening captives. Today is the day that a few will FINALLY be send into Unicron's Pit to be 'free'," She put in quotations before finishing, "of me. But just because I'm ending you, don't mean it's going to be quick and painless. For some added fun, the DJD is here to help me kill you," Dissect added with a grin and they all gasped in horror.

She turns to the DJD, "Each of you may pick one. We'll have more fun with our victims."

"Oh, excellent. This will be fun~" Helex grinned as he went forward to the nearest cage and looked inside, "Hey, buddy. Want to have some fun with me?"  
  
"No! Please no!" The prisoner begged in the cage.

Their pleads were ignored as the cell opened for Tesarus to reach in and grabbed. The other cellmates tried to pull them back but were unsuccessful as they one picked was pushed out of their grasp, crying out to them to help them. Helex chuckled as he goes to one as did the others. All but Nickel just stood where she was. This was, unsettling to her as Dissect calmly walked forward to the end of the cellblock.

'...I probably shouldn't be here," Nickel thought to herself, 'This... isn't my type of thing.'

"Nickel," She looked over with a small flich to see Tarn looking down to her as he came over, he was holding onto a small femme who was trying to push their hand out of Tarn's grasp with coolant pouring down their face, "Are you not going to pick?"

"Sorry, Tarn. I'm a medic, not an executioner," Nickel informed him, "It's not in my code to kill a defenseless person."

"Fine by us!" Helex yanks out a larger mech who was biting at him, which only made him laugh.

Tarn sighs sadly to himself before nodding towards the minicon, "I understand. If you don't wish to see this, you may take your leave," he told her. "I wouldn't take it personal."

She just nods as she quickly exit out as Kaon and Vos picked out their picks. "Oh, you'll be fun~" Kaon said to the minibot in his hands as he rubs his hands against his chest. "Feels like an Autobot insignia~"

The minibot struggled with a sob, "Put me back! Please!"  
  
Vos snickers to the one he held onto, they were growling at him but made no move.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm only going to shock you just a little~" Kaon said to the minibot.  
  
"No you won't! You'll kill me!" the minibot yelled.  
  
"Hmm... it appears giving you a false hope for me to crush isn't going to happen. A shame," Kaon remarked. "I like it when they think they have a chance to live."

Dissect came back, a larger mech had their head down as she carried them over her shoulder, "I broke that hope after I beaten one of them to death before yanking out their brain module through their mouth, then another time when I cannibalized one of them to harvest more energon. Blood energon is more easy to gather," She shrugged to the last part as she walked a bit to the door.

"Hmm... a bit of a shame," Kaon admitted, "but I think we can still get a lot of despair from them," He told her as he pulled his captive along.

"Quite true." She patted the one she has before smiling, "Follow me, I have a room ready."

"Right behind you~" Tarn purred as they followed her, yanking the femme he picked along with them.

The captives they pulled along struggled against them. While the others in the cells shook and held onto one another with quiet whimpers.

"I do thank you for inviting us to such a nice event," Tarn thanked her as they walked once again in the hallways.

"Oh, it's something I've been hoping to do again. After all, Vos here has been telling of your works. I find it," The massive femme hummed in a thoughtfuk manner with a beam to him, "amazing and inspiring to make me work more harder."

"Glad we are such a positive influence on you," Tarn told her with a prideful nod.

"Thank you," She nods, Vos pulls his chosen captive with him which made them grunt against the DJD's memeber grip.

"[I still remember that nickname mechs always called you when they see you...]"  
  
"Nickname?" Helex looked over to her.  
  
She just smiled with her modded sharp teeth, "Hehe, I'm titled with a wonderful nickname... 'The Hell Spawn of Unicron'."

"Hmphf... I don't think I've ever been this turned on," Helex stated with a wide smirk growing into a dumb smile.

"Same," Tesarus raised his hand to agree as he looked to Dissect, "Scary, more crazy like us, and that frame."

He reaches a hand over to try and grope her aft but was intrupted, "[Remember what I said about her have traps hidden UNDER her armor?]" Vos asked him, making the mech pull his hand back.  
  
Dissect chuckled, "Don't worry, soon we'll have some fun."

"I can't wait~" Tesarus purred as he patted his captive on the head. "They'll need a close casket for you~"

The captive said nothing but trembled in fear through their armor.

"Hmm~ make sure he face-fucks your valve," Helex suggested.

The other captive actually flinched at Helex's words, which made Dissect nod, "I plan to do so when I get to it."

"Sounds like fun for everyone," Kaon said to them.

Soon they came into a large room as the doors opened for her, "Who wishes to go first?"

"Vos, this is your former ship. Why don't you go first to honor your arrival?" Tarn asked him.  
  
"[Hmm... I would like that,]" Vos agreed as he petted his captive on the head, making them whimper slightly louder, "[Fine~ I'll go first.]"

Dissect smirks as she pats her captive's back, then quickly sits them down as she goes over to Vos, "Mind if I join?"  
  
"[Not at all~]"

'Oh fuck!' Vos's captive though as she leered over him.

The large femme starts groping the gunformer, Vos purred against her before he opens his valve piece.

"What the fuck is that!" the captive yelled as he saw Vos's valve.

"'Body horror'." Dissect joked as she grabs their neck as Vos chuckled to them, "Now open your spike panel for him, or I'll rip it off myself."

"Do it yourself," they ordered in once last act of defiance.

She held up her fingers, a curved hooks extend out of the tips, "So be it."

"Then hurry up, bitch," he told her bluntly. Dissect glares at him before stabbing his left optic with the hook, making him scream loudly as she slowly pulls it out, dragging the wires out as well.  
  
"I'll go at my own pace, glitch," she told the captive before giving a yank, ripping the optic out of the socket and making the mech scream louder as she examined the optic stuck to her hook.

She yanks the eye free from the wires before she puts the orb optic into her mouth swallow it whole, "Hmm~" her hand stabs the hooks into the seams of the interface panel, the mech screamed as Vos laughs to them as Dissect tore it off. Pulling wires and energon lines with it that the hooks for a hold on.

"Hmm~ could've skipped all this pain if you just went along with me," Dissect told him with a wry grin as the mech sobbed in pain.

Vos taps at the mech's medical ports, "[Be a good mech and open up. I want EVERYTHING from you.]"  
  
The mech was quick to obey, so much that he had to force his spike to be erect.

"[That's a good mech~ Remember, only the best-behaved ones get quick deaths,]" Vos warned him and the one-eyed mech nodded.

"Rarely do they get the quick way out," Dissect held up Vos by his hips to help him, "Now then, this time we'll use your spike."

The captive mech nods his head to here with a heavy gulp with coolants still going down their face.

She pulls Vos down on the spike fast which made the mech SCREAM as Vos's valve tore and ripped apart the with its sharp toothy spikes within it.

"Oh~ music to my ears~" Tarn purred as his captive starts to tremble.

Dissect lifts Vos up and down on the mangled spike in a rushed pace, "Hmm~ What piece should I go for next? The fingers or their right leg?"

"[Look at his fingers. Nice and thick. Perfect for you,]" Vos stated to her.

"Prefect~" She lets go of Vos as he handle the riding as she grasped one of the mech's hands.

"No, wait, please, doOOOOOOON'T" the mech yelled as Dissect snapped his right pinky back before ripping it off and tossing it in her mouth.

"Oh," She grinned to him as looked to his hand again with a dark giggle, "Chewy~"

"You don't have to do THIS!" he yelled as his spike got shredded even more.  
  
"But I want to~" Dissect told him as she grabbed his hand by the wrist and held it up to her mouth and began eating the ring finger. The mech yelped at the sharp pain but still cried out from Vos's valve ripping his spike into pieces.

"Think of it like this, after our fun, we get to end you," She leans over to take another finger into her mouth as she chew both of them together before swallowing.

"Just kill me now, you fucking bitch and your bastard hellspawn," the captive ordered her before Dissect ripped his remaining two fingers off... and jammed them into HIS mouth. Vos's captive remaining optic widen in horror with a muffle shout.  
  
"Here. Have a taste! You're absolutely delicious," Dissect told him maliciously as she covered his mouth with her hand.

"HMMPH MMPH!" He protested to her while her spike panel opened, showing off how thick is was. The mods on her spike were forming on it to like a blade to make it look like a drill in some way.

Helex had to whistle to it, "Nice spike."

"Thank you~" Dissect purred as she showed off her dangerous looking spike.

The mech shook his head as he swallowed the fingers into his intake pipe, Dissect rumbled as she looked to him, "Now then, open your mouth~"

The mech kept his mouth shut in response, leaving Dissect to chuckle. "If that's how you want to play it~" she purred before swinging her hand into his jaw, making him yell in pain as she forced his mouth to open for her, causing the sides of his mouth to rip. "There we go~" she said before inserting her spike in.

Soon as she forces him down on her, her spike mod came online. The mech scream in horrible pain as his hand grabs at her legs to try to push her off, but cuffs suddenly came out to lock his hands in place on her thighs.

"Ready to deep throat?" Dissect asked the quivering mech, who was struggling against the cuffs, the energon from his right hand's cut off fingers staining her left thigh.

"He's ready alright! Give it to him!" Tesarus shouts from the sidelines as they watched. Helex was looking to the installed trap mods that Dissect just used. She smiled down to the mech before she thrust it deeper into their mouth to just tore the inside of his mouth and his throat.

"Guuuarrrgh," the mech could barely moan as Vos removed his valve to see the mangled spike barely hanging on to him, energon flowing from it.

The other captives pulled back in the other DJD's grasp. The one that Tarn held onto covered their eyes and just muttered to themselves in fear, Tarn only patted their back in a strange way of comfort.  
  
Vos purrs as he extend his spike out, with rows of backwards of hooks on the underside of it with normal facing hooks on top, before putting his valve away with a rumble.

"[Time for some fun with his valve~]" Vos said as he approached the mech from behind and started angling it.

"Hmm! Mmhph!" The captive tried to protest to him around Dissect's spike as he starting to choke on her spike and his own enegron as his was tearing up coolants of pain.

He screamed even more as Vos thrusted his spike in him, "[Now to go back and forth~]" Vos purred as he proceeded to do so.

The mech under them both struggled to escape from the two of them.

"You're not getting away," Dissect stated as she thrusted deeper in, "specially since you're now cuffed yourself to my thighs," she hummed as he heaved on her spike. Dissect looks down to him with a snarl, "Hmm, can't take the pain? Or you never deep throated someone before?"

"[He's just a weak mech,]" Vos stated as he brought a finger to the hole where his optic used to be and inserted a finger in it with a reached out hand around Dissect, making the mech scream some more, "[Nothing more.]"

"Hmm, shameful really," She told Vos as she now continues thrust her spike, "Hmm... I might take a bite out of his head next," Dissect stated.

"[Why not his shoulder joints? He doesn't need them," Vos offered the idea as she hums to the thought.  
  
"It has been a while since I've eaten a joints," She muttered.

"He won't be needing anything soon," Helex stated, "Go for his fuel tank!"

"Actually," She smirked, "I have a better idea. But, I wanna overload before I do it."

"Really now? Then hurry up and overload into that whore," Helex ordered her.

She nods to him as she grasp onto his head with her hands, "So be it," Dissect forced the mech deeper on her spike.

"HMMMPG!" the captive mech yelled as his intake pipe was cut up even more with a loud gag and Vos thrusted even deeper into him, destroying his valve even more.

Vos only chuckled as he watches the mech kick his legs in a intensive manner of pain, "[Hmm~ I do enjoy how this one is kicking. I've must've gotten in to the more 'softer' part inside of the valve.]"

"Can't wait to see how deep you go~" Dissect purrs to him as she thrusts forward even more.

Vos grunts as he thrust quicker, looking to finish to overload.

"HMMMM!" the captive yelled at his increased thrusting.  
  
"Hmm... why haven't I hit your voice box yet?" Dissect wondered as she thrusted again.

Then she smacked her head, "Silly me, I didn't extend the hooks fully out."

"HMMMM?!" the captive yelled.

*Shinkk!*  
  
"MMMMHPGH!!" Morn blood energon sipped out of his mouth as the hooks on her spike tore even deeper.

"There we are~" Dissect hummed happily as she continued.

He gags again before dry heaving and choking more as the spike was digging much deeper into their throat.

"Oh yeah~ you're really feeling it now, aren't you?" Dissect said to the captive.

She heard a muffled sob from him.

"[I believe that's code for 'Yes, I'm in pain. Please do stop.' You'll say no, of course,]" Vos stated.

"True," She pressed herself deep to hold him in place, "Besides, it will destroy more even when I pull out."

"[Exactly. All he needs is patience,]" the assassin stated.

Said mech began to struggle against Dissect's spike down his throat, while Vos hissed as he finally overloads into what remains of their valve.

"[Ah.... very nice~]" Vos purred as he pulled out, causing even more damage as he pulled out.

He glances to the femme before leaning against her back, "[Mind if I..?]"

Dissect nods to him as she grabs the mech's hands with hers, releasing his hands from the cuffs on her legs to pinned them to the floor, "Go right ahead Vos. No need to worry about hurting MY valve."

"[I know I won't~]" Vos purred as he slowly penetrated her valve.

She loomed over the mech under her to buck harder into their mouth.

'Please! Just kill me already,' the captive mech though as the spike cut his insides up even more.

Dissect was groans as her cooling vents came on as Vos hugged her behind to thrust his spike in, '[Hmm, seems she has reinforced it. I like it~ She's going to have a good stretching today~]' He thought.

"Hmm~" she moaned at his thrusting. "Been too long, Vos~"

"[And I still know your good spots, like here,]" He thrusted at an angle that made the femme he was hugging yelp out in pleasure.

"Hmmph!" the captive groan as she thrusted deeper from Vos's buck.  
  
"You haven't lost your touch~ I'm proud of you," Dissect told her former subordinate.

He nods to her as he just thrust harder at the angle over and over, making her buck her hips to deepen her spike as the gags on his energon pooling in his throat.

'FUCK~ Kill me, please...,' the captive begged as he couldn't move against her.

Dissect groans as she finally overloads into his throat, although he starts screaming even louder.

"Hmm... I hear acid," Helex grinned happily, "I can hear the sizzling of internal organs a mile away."

"You guess right," Dissect slowly pulls her spike out, "It's one of my own personal creations. Only I choose when I want to use it or not~"

"Hmm... If my mods weren't already good, I would ask for one," Helex told her.

She nods to him before looking to Vos, "Pull out for a moment."

Vos whines before doing so, the two ignoring the gagging of the mech on the floor who was still alive, if not for long.

The mech could only tremble as Dissect leans her face against his neck, almost in a nuzzle of a caring conjunx, "You smell nice..." Her lower jaw unhinges, leaning in on his neck, and with two bites she decapitated him. Chewing on what she bit of as enegron blood gushed out from the neck system.

The minibot captive in Kaon's arms gulped. "At least his suffering is over..."  
  
"And yours is about to begin," his captor remarked with a pat on the head.

"Nice," Helex smirked as Dissect just stuffed the mech's head into her mouth before swallowing it down with a loud gulp with her lower jaw going back into place, "Ah, that was nice."

"[I bet it was~]" Vos hummed, "[A pleasure spiking you again.]"

"We can finish that part later," She smiled before looking to the body, "I'll take his spark later, Sir Kaon," Dissect glances to him and his captive autobot, "Care to take center?"

"It would be my pleasure~" Kaon purred as he walked forward, his captive getting more nervous as he struggled more.

The minibot tried to plead to Dissect, "Please! You can't do this! Why won't you let me and the other captives go!?"  
  
When she said next shuts him up, "True success requires sacrifice. MY Science requires sacrifice in order to be successful."

"But... there's nothing to be gain from this," the captive said and Kaon sighs at this.  
  
"Mind going ahead and ripping his voice box out?" Kaon asked her as he offered the captive to her.  
  
"Why? Don't you want to hear him screaming?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't need that, so long as I can feel his spark pulsating faster and faster," he told her with a grin. "It's pulsating very fast right now."

"So be it," She held out her pointer finger and thumb out, extending out was small drills. Carefully she pinched the mech's neck where the voicebox was located before SQUEEZING hard on it. The minibot screamed only for their voice to go mute shortly.

"Thank you," Kaon stated as he patted the slightly bleeding minibot on the head, "Now, let's me and you have some fun~"

The mech spoke, his mouth moved but nothing came out.

"Oh, I can feel the energy in you, trying to speak. 'No. Don't do this. There's nothing to gain.' Well, there is something to gain from this, my minuscule friend and that is entertainment," Kaon said to him as his spike and valve panels slid out.

The minibot shook his head as Dissect hummed to the two, "Hehe, I like you already. Have fun with this small autobot."

"Oh, I will," Kaon said as be brought out what appeared to be a spider gag. "First, I believe a blowjb would be nice, but we need to make sure your denta won't come down," he stated as he slipped the gag in and spikes protruded out, impaling the captive's mouth at the corners and keeping it open. Kaon brought the straps to the back and had them connect before pushing a nail through them to keep it on, driving down until it pierced the minibot's head, making him silently scream out in pain.

Dissect smirked at the gag, "Oh, I like this design."

"Thank you. One of my own designs," Kaon stated.  
  
"Hmm... you'll have to give me the blueprints sometime. I can give you the blueprint for something in return~" Dissect stated.

Kaon nods, "Sounds like a good trade."

"Good~" she purred as Kaon positioned the minibot so that his mouth was in front of his spike, giving the captive mech a good look at the spike that was going to shock the hell out of him.  
  
"You know~" Kaon hummed, "with you bleeding, it'll trail down to your intake pipe, which means the more you bleed, the more your intake pipe will burn~"

The minibot shook his head at him in fear as Dissect gets them to spread their legs open.

"Now, to let the spike in~" Kaon purred as the spike slowly made its way inside his mouth.

'Stop, stop please!' The autobot though in their head as they shook when Dissect reached down a hand to tear off his valve cover.

"Hmm~ let's see if a Minibot's valve can fit my spike~" Dissect purred.

The mech shook his head only for Kaon to thrust into their mouth.

The mech screamed silently as Dissect spoke as she held out her spike, "My turn~" she purred before thrusting in as well into their open panel.

With a purr she thrust into the dry valve, cutting into the lining of the walls with her modded spike.

The Autobot screamed silently as Kaon chuckled, "Do be careful with that. I rather him not be split in half at this moment."

"I'll try to be gentle," she hums a small promise to him as her thrusting eased down.

'Gentle is painful!' the minibot thought in agony, whinning even more when Dissect got the head of her spike in.

"Nice and gentle, Dissect," Kaon reminded her as sparks lightly danced on his coils, "We must extend his suffering for as long as possible~"

She boobed her head to the optic-less mech as she just slowly thrusted into the small autobot with a low groan, "I'll try to."

"Thank you~" Kaon purred as he slid his spike in deeper into the mech's intake, shocking him more and more as he went along as Kaon's ridges buzzed against the lining inside of the mouth of the minibots'.

The autobot wiggled between the two of them. He was trying to pleaed the both of them in someway around Kaon's spike, but it was all just muffled whines and yelps from the shock from said interface piece, 'STOP! STOP!'

"Hmm... no," Kaon told him as he patted the minibot's head, as if reading his mind.

Dissect reached down her hands to carefully kneading their back, "Quite. Now hold still, autobot

The minibot resisted before another shock rocked his system. "Do as she says," Kaon ordered.

'Please, just end me!' He struggled against them again.

Kaon sighed in annoyance, "Let me teach you some obedience," he muttered out loud before reaching for his right pinky finger and snapping him out, making him give a silent scream before he handed it to Dissect, "For you."

She smirked as she gladly took it with a head bow to him before putting it into her mouth.

"Hmm~ thank you," Dissect replied to him before thrusting in again even deeper into the minibot's valve again.

'OUCH!' He 'gasped' in pain as he tried to kick out their legs at her, which didn't do so much to annoy her.

"He struggles so much for nothing," Kaon huffs with a light grin on his faceplate as he thrusted his spike deeper into the minibot's mouth.

"I have to agree," She pinched an opening seam in the minibot's back and pulled, his body tensed up making him unable to move.

"Thank you," Kaon stated.**

"Welcome," She thrust again in the mini's valve.

The minibot wanted to yell, but couldn't as he felt his wires in his throat burning out and being charred black.

"Say Kaon," The female spiking minibot spoke, "Ever tried eating optics before?"

"Hmm... I don't remember," he admitted. "If I did, it's been a while."  
  
"Care to have one?"  
  
"Hmm... I rather not eat while playing," Kaon said as he thrusted in.  
  
"Suit yourself." Reaching a hand out, she taps one of the minibot's optic. He panicked in fear.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine with it," Kaon stated. "Don't know if they could carry a virus or not."  
  
The mech jerked when Dissect stabs their optic with a blade extending out of one of fingers.  
  
'GAH!' the mech yelled in his thought as Dissect jerked the optic out and plops it into her mouth to chew.  
  
"Hmm... interesting. Taste like Nyon," she stated as she thought it over carefully. "Or possibly the outskirts of it."  
  
'Please stop! You're frying all my wiring!' the minibot begged his mind.  
  
Dissect grasp the mini's head to push him up and down on Kaon's spike slowly, "Come on. Work."  
  
'NO! PLEASE STOP!" he begged her as Kaon started shocking him more.  
  
The blind mech moans at the minibot and Dissect as he thrusted his spike deeper into their mouth.  
  
Dissect gasped suddenly. "Oh~ I felt that one," she stated.  
  
"Am I shocking you as well?" Kaon asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh yes~" She purred, "It has quite the sting~"  
  
"I do hope you enjoy it~" Kaon purred.  
  
With that she thrusted harder into the mech again, "I will~"  
  
'NO! STOP!' he continued to beg as Dissect spike was really tearing him up, making him bleed quite a bit internally.  
  
"Oh~ very tight~ but it bleeds really good."  
  
"Very much so~" Kaon agrees as he thrusts. "I must be frying several of his circuits now."  
  
"At this rate we could short out his energon system."  
  
"Indeed we could," Kaon chuckled.  
  
"It's funny too... his comm. link system was fryied when I when found him," she points out, "could've been an easy fix... but I never bothered for it was a waste of fixing."  
  
"Of course it was~" he nodded. "A sound judgment."  
  
"Funny... because I did run into some mechs looking for him.." the minibot trembled, "Told them that I've never have seen him... then they left."  
  
Kaon laughed darkly at that. "Such fools."  
  
The femme nods with her cackle.  
  
'I could have been saved...' thought the autobots to himself.  
  
"Don't think you could've been saved," Disect told the minibot. "If they found out, we would've just kill or capture them as well and they would suffer with you. Be glad they didn't join you. I'll let that be the one thing you can take solace in."  
  
She and Kaon felt him trembled fully in horror at the thought.  
  
"Small comforts," Kaon chuckled as he increases the voltage of his spike.  
  
"oh~!" Dissect gasped as she thrust harder.  
  
'GAAAAAH!' the minibot yelled in his mind at the increased voltage and ripping of his innards.  
  
Dissect was pushing him up and down quicker as she vents loudly in a pleased manner.  
  
The minibot kept up his silent screams as a pool of energon was starting to form on the ground from the wounds inside him leaking out of his valve on to the floor.  
  
"Oh, he's quite the bleeder." She looked to the energon leaking out of the autobot's valve.  
  
"One can only withstand such fragging for so long~" Kaon stated with a thrust.  
  
"So true~" she agreed with him.  
  
Dissect looks the mech over before coming up with an idea. "Hey Kaon, you think you can fuck him in the hole where his optic used to be?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure can," he grinned and the minibot started to panic now.  
  
'NO! DON'T DO THIS!' he begged in his mind. 'I DON'T DESERVE THIS! NONE OF US DO!'  
  
He felt Dissect pull him off of the spike, coughing in pain as Kaon got in a new position.  
  
"Please note, this might be a bit... shocking," Kaon smirked to the mute minibot.  
  
He positioned his spike to the open socket, 'no. PLEASE!' the minibot shook his head to him.  
  
"Time for a shock," Kaon grinned before thrusting into the open socket.  
  
'AHHHH!!' The mech mutely screamed.  
  
Kaon only hummed happily as he thrusted his spike in and out of the minibit's socket.  
  
The minibot twitched and bucked against Dissect as his brain module was quickly starting to glitch out.  
  
"Oh yes~!" Dissect yelled as she thrusted more into him. "Struggle!"  
  
The minibot see errors and reports of damaged areas. His optics were glitching out and he barely think anymore.  
  
"Come on, Kaon! Frag his brain module out!" Dissects yells to him.  
  
"I am!" He huffed as he thrusted harder and harder into the socket of the minibot.  
  
"That's it!" Dissect yelled as she did the same, energon flowing out of his valve at the faster rate.  
  
'STOP! STOOPPP!' Screamed the minibot in their head.  
  
But they didn't and the two kept their thrusting up, slowly bleeding and frying the minibot to death.  
  
'Hel-l-lp me-e-e!' He think as he tried using his arms to push off Kaon.  
  
"Aw... how pathetic," Kaon said as he ignored the mech's desperate attempts and kept the thrusting up.  
  
Dissect reached out the mech's head again, "Then let's finish him."  
  
"Don't make it so quick," Kaon ordered. "I want him to feel every node in his head fry."  
  
"As you wish," she steady the thrusting.  
  
"Thank you," he grinned before upping the voltage again before thrusting.  
  
"hmm," The large femme looks to the others, "Who wants to go next?"  
  
"Me! Me!" Tesarus yelled like an excited mechling while his captive shook their head in fear.  
  
"Well then, step right on up. I'll be with you soon," she said as smoke was coming out of the minibot's optics from the power of the voltage.  
  
The minibot twitched weakly as their mouth hung out openly.  
  
"Ugh... ugh... gah!" Kaon yelled as he overloaded inside the minibot's head, the transfluid conducting more electricity and frying the mech's brain to a crisp as he gave one more major spasm.  
  
"Oh~!" Dissect followed with her own overload into the small mech.

They both sigh happily as they let go of the mech, who dropped to the floor and twitched a few times before he laid unmoving. Kaon reached down and detach the spider gag from the minibot. "A fun time I've had with you, Dissect."  
  
"A pleasure doing so." She tells him back, "Now then.. Tesarus?" She turned to him.  
  
"I'll take him by myself," Tesarus grinned as he forcibly removed the captive's interface panel to reveal his spike and valve.  
  
"Aah!" He shouted in pain as he starts kicking his legs.  
  
Tesarus chuckled before lifting his foot up and smashing it into his left leg, making the captive scream loudly as leg broke. "You need to stop doing that," Tesarus laughed as he show his spike and valve off.  
  
Dissect hummed before looking to Tesarus, "Mind if I warm up YOUR spike?"  
  
"Oh? You think you can handle this?" Tesarus asked her with a grin as he patted his own spike carefully.  
  
"Knowing is half the battle." She purred before unlatching her jaw again, "I've upgraded myself so much, I can even survive Tarn's voice~"  
  
"Soundproof spark casing? How interesting... where did you find one?" Tarn asked her.  
  
"A merchant friend of mine, Swindle, found it for me. I didn't care where, but he did and it works perfectly~" she replied to him and Tarn tighten his grip on his captive upon hearing of Swindle.  
  
The femme whimpers before Tarn eased off to pat her head.  
  
Dissect meanwhile eagerly took Tesarus's spike into her mouth, she MOANS to him with her hands reaching to rub the spike.  
  
"OH~! How daring!" Tesarus cheered, excited.  
  
She purrs before slipping off him, "Unicron below, mind just spiking me?"  
  
"I can do that! Just let me make sure this guy isn't going anywhere," Tesarus said as he turned his grinder on and the captive panicked as he struggle again as Tesarus lifted him up and started sending him in the grinder, leg first. "Hope you're not too fond of your legs!" Tesarus cheered as he sent him forward.  
  
"AHHHHHH-!" The mech screamed bloody murder in pain, to which Dissect says, "Save the arms for me. I wanna have a taste."  
  
"Of course" Tesarus stated as he kept grinding until just before the mech's spike and valve then pulled him out and toss him to the floor, now unable to do anything but scream and crawl.  
  
The mech trembled as he tried to crawl, Dissect hummed as she bares her valve to Tesarus.  
  
"Make sure it goes deep~" she told the mech.  
  
Tesarus's claw arms came out to grasp onto her sides, "I'll make sure!" He thrust into her valve hard.  
  
"Ooh~ harder!" she commanded.  
  
"Got it!" He chuckled as he thrust deeper, Dissect happily screamed when her tank opening and valve lining stretched further.  
  
"Keep going! I want you to make me bleed, dammit!" she commanded him.  
  
"You got a tough valve! I'll tell you that!" The x-optic mech tells her.  
  
"Damn right, now thrust!"  
  
He did so, "OOH!!"  
  
"That-a-mech!" Helex cheered from the sidelines.  
  
Tesarus gives him a thumbs up to him as thrust as deep as Dissect body would allow.  
  
"Oh, that's it! Rip it!" she commanded to him.  
  
"[Ah, do not worry. She's survived much worse then what we have done.]" Vos told Tarn and Vos.

"Good," Tarn nodded. "Durability is a good trait."  
  
Helex hummed with a smirk, "Damn~ she's really taking it! I wanna go at her next!"  
  
"Great! You can cauterize the bleeding!" Dissect told him and Helex laughed.  
  
"I can do more than that!"  
  
Tarn huffed to them with a nod, "That you can, Helex."  
  
"OH!" Dissect yelled. "Harder!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Tesarus laughed as he continued.  
  
He chuckled to Dissect as he was really working her out.  
  
"Hmm...," Kaon hums as he walks over to the mech that was still crawling. "And how are you?" he asked the mech calmly.  
  
They froze at his pedes, he looked at him with coolants rolling down like a river, "h-have mercy...?"  
  
"Hmm... that's not up for me to decide on this occasion," Kaon told him bluntly. "Your fate lies with Tesarus... and he's not very friendly."  
  
The mech trembled before he starts muttering to himself as he tried to crawl to a corner of the room.  
  
"Hmph," Kaon grunted as he went back to the fried minibot, who was still twitching. He was possibly still alive, however, with his brain module fried to the point of no return, he was basically in a coma.  
  
"Kaon~" Dissect moans to him, "hand me your 'toy'~ I wish to finish them off."  
  
"Fine, although they're basically already dead," Kaon stated as he carried the catatonic minibot over to her.  
  
She just grips onto the minibot's hips, then she bites into the chest to sink deeper into them. Before yank a large chunk and their spark, spark casing, and cables all out.  
  
"Oh, come on. You're snacking while I'm fragging you?" Tesarus complained.  
  
She rumbles to him as she spat the spark and its casing away, "I want to get the spark, would you like their head?"  
  
"I have no use for it... Vos, do you have any reason for the minibot's head?" Kaon asked his scientist friend.  
  
Vos shook his head, meaning no. She Dissect hummed before she turned onto her back, making both her and Tesarus moan before looking up at him, "Want some?"  
  
"Yeah! Unlike Kaon, I can handle it," he stated and Kaon scoffed before walking back to Tarn.  
  
"Good." She tore off an arm to hand it off to him, "Enjoy."  
  
"Thank you," he nodded as he started with the fingers, chopping down on them to tear them off at the knuckles.  
  
Dissect used her legs to hold onto Tesarus as she starts ripping into the other limb.  
  
"Hmph, what messy eaters," Helex commented. "I like my food liquefied."  
  
"[With your enegeron tea?]" Vos asked Helex.  
  
"Hey, now, tea is awesome," Helex told him as he crossed his spare arms together.  
  
Vos just chuckled at him before looking back to the two eating and fragging. Dissect groans as she thrust herself more onto Tesarus, "By Unicron's pit~!"  
  
"I could make some pit spawns with you~" Tesarus told her as he munched.  
  
Dissect chuckled, "Oh? Is that a plan or an idea?"  
  
"Just an idea, although we could totally do it if you want," Tesarus told her with a wicked grin.  
  
"That depends if my tank can hold it up to take your sample after this," she wink back to him.  
  
"Heh... we'll have lots of fun," Tesarus remarked to her.  
  
"[How romantic,]" Vos remarked from the sidelines.  
  
Helex actually leans into that idea, "I could get into that idea. Are you in too?" Helex looked to Tarn with a grin.  
  
"I'll think about it," Tarn responds politely. "I have some questions first."  
  
"I think I'll keep out of it," Kaon responds as well. "Not my thing."  
  
Vos chuckled, "[I'm afraid I've already beaten you all for that.]" Helex, Kaon, and Tarn all looked to him as Dissect and Tesarus went on sharing their meal.  
  
"What do you mean?" Helex asked.  
  
"[Springlock... I'm her sire,]" then points to Dissect, "[Dissect is her carrier.]"  
  
"Damn... way to go!" Helex cheered as he patted him on the head.  
  
"[Yes, I do know that she a few more creations on the ship when I was here before leaving,]" he hummed in thought.  
  
"She stays busy," Tarn commented.  
  
"[Then again, most of them are from unwilling captives. Carrier or Sire, she kills once she knows that she became sparked.]"  
  
"She certainly knows how to get them," Kaon muttered.  
  
"[She knows how to break them too, see the mech she picked?]" they glanced to them, "[That's a broken mech. No fight, will is gone, and just takes his punishment.]"  
  
"Oh~ I like to know how she does that," Helex grinned.  
  
"[Ask her when it's your turn.]"  
  
"Oh, I shall," he agreed as Tesarus was thrusting even faster now.  
  
Dissect was moaning louder to that, "Oh~! Yes! just like that!"  
  
"I'll make you bleed!" Tesarus shouted as he thrusted.  
  
"haha!" She laughed to that, "I hope you do!"  
  
"Yes~ I fucking love you!" Tesarus yelled as he thrusted even harder.  
  
"It seems Tesarus has found his soulmate. How quaint," Kaon muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Someone bring back that captive~ I got an idea!" Dissect shouted to the others on the side line.  
  
"I got it. It's what these extra hands are for," Helex said as he went over to the captive, who was crying to himself in the corner.  
  
"Come here, runt," He reached down one of his larger hands to them to pick him up, the mech just struggled against him, "No! NO!"  
  
"Quit complaining," Helex said as he carried him over to the fragging couple.  
  
Dissect finished eating the last part of the other mech before reached up her hands, "Ah, there they are."  
  
"No, please, just let me go," the mech begged.  
  
"Sure thing," Helex responded as he literally let go of the mech and he landed in Dissect's waiting arms.  
  
"Welcome back," she mocked them in a cheerful tone before she makes him lean back, his upper body in Tesarus's spinners, "Don't turn them on yet." Dissect told the larger mech.  
  
"You got it~" he purred as the mech was understandably terrified.  
  
"Wha-at are you-y...?" He tried to ask before Dissect goes down on their valve, "AHHH! Ah! No!"  
  
"Oh... That hurts," Helex grimaced.  
  
The mech begin to scream, "STOP! STOP!"  
  
Dissect paused for a moment to lean off his valve before glaring to them, "So be it." She leans to bite down on their spike before she ripped it off with her own teeth.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" the mech yelled as Helex grimaces again.  
  
"Oh, that hurts even more."  
  
"[Then you best look away,]" Vos looked to him as Dissect spat the spike away before she start ripping the mech's interface panels.  
  
"...I'm kind of getting off from it," Helex told him with a wince. "It's a strange feeling."  
  
Tesarus looked down at her, "How does he taste?"  
  
"Hmm, slightly bitter. But his metal taste just right," she chews on a chunk she yanked off.  
  
"Heh. Sounds like them some good eats," Tesarus said as he gave more methodical thrustings.  
  
Dissect moans as before slowly down eating the mech's interface piece, "Want a bit?" She offered.  
  
"Sure thing!" he agreed.  
  
Dissect released the mech for Tesarus to grab next, "Ahh! No! No! Stop it!"  
  
"Nope," Tesarus said simply before chomping down on the interface panels.  
  
The mech lets out another spine chilling scream as he hummed, "That is good! Oddly, I find their piece sweet."  
  
"Maybe we have different taste sensors," Dissect recommended, completely ignoring the screaming mech who was giving guttural scream after guttural scream. "Could explain it."  
  
"Yeah that makes sense," he groans, "Well I feel the overload coming, and it is big!"  
  
"YES! Fill me up!" she ordered.  
  
"Here-ohh-e goes~!!" He thrust as deep as he can go as he filled her tank up before it gushes out of her valve.  
  
"OOOOOOH YEEEEES~" she moans happily.  
  
He held onto the mech tightly to groan, his teeth digging deeper into what remains of the captives' interface panel.  
  
"Please... please! Stop!" the captive begged.  
  
"Hmm..." Dissect eased off of Tesarus's spike as transfluid just oozes out of her valve, "I think we're good." She reached out to hint to Tesarus to turn on his blades, "Your end, shall be painful."  
  
"J-J-Just end me," he begged and she looked to Tesarus, who nodded.  
  
"One shredded mech coming right up," Tesarus grinned as he turned his grinder.  
  
He lets go of them to allow Dissect to just shove the upper of them into the grinder.  
  
The captive's screams were cut off suddenly as he was shredded by the grinder. Pieces of him flew out of the other side of grinder, leaving nothing to identify them.  
  
"He got his wish," Kaon remarked with a sadistic grin.  
  
"That he did." Tarn nods as Helex gets up and roughly pulled his captive along.  
  
"Come on! It's our turn!" He yelled as he carried them along.  
  
"No! Let me go!" He snapped him as he struggled harder against him.  
  
"Oh, I can tell you'll be fun," Helex chuckled.  
  
"Frag you!" They shouted at him. Dissect looked to them with a smirk, "Oh, that one is very spirited. He'll be so much fun."  
  
"Damn right," Helex said as Tesarus pulled his spike out, a mixture of transfluids and emergon spilling out.  
  
"Very nice," the femme told Tesarus, "Been holding back?"  
  
"Just a bit," he grinned to her.  
  
The mech soon switched places with Helex, his captive was swearing up a storm as he kicked and screamed.  
  
"Hey, you want to frag him?" Helex asked her. "I want his mouth."  
  
"I don't mind at all." Her valve panel closes as her spike part opens.  
  
"Good," Helex said as he pulls both his spike and valve out. "First, You'll suck me off, then you'll eat me out."  
  
"And if I refuse?" They snarled at him before Dissect forces him to get on his knees, "Then we'll make you, as usual."  
  
"Then make me," he ordered and Helex laughed at that.  
  
"Still a fighter after what we did to the other three?" Helex asked him. "Wow, you got spunk. It'll be fun to hurt you..."  
  
"I rather go fighting then surrender!" He looked at Dissect, "You're a sick femme. Hope Unicron has a special pit for a murderer like you!"  
  
She just smiled, "I'm aware, so sad I didn't break you.. just like your friend over there." They looked to the captive who hasn't moved nor spoke with their head down.  
  
"I'm stronger than him," he said simply. "I'll die with my mind intact. Nothing more."  
  
"Good," she pats his head in mocking manner, "Because I have plans that's related to your spark."  
  
"Hmph, going to eat it?" he asked her, disgusted.  
  
"Maybe, more likely to experiment on it." She told him.  
  
"Hmph. I matter not so long as I'm dead," he told her. "Do whatever you want with my spark."  
  
"Good, because I maybe want to keep you... As just brain module connected to a spark casing in jar with a few others."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" he gasped, afraid.  
  
"Hmm... all depends if there's anything left of you to salvage," Dissect told him. "Knowing Helex, you might get lucky... then again, maybe not. Hehe, you'll never die if you're like that~ My crew and I know about to be careful, when we want to." She digs her fingers into their back to rip off a chunk for them to yelp, their legs slumping down, "Now let's start."  
  
"Say aaaah," Helex commanded him with a sadistic grin. "My spike needs to be pleasured."  
  
"Fuck you-!" Dissect grasp his head before shoving him onto Helex's spike.

"After you." The mech immediately gave muffled screaming as his mouth was being burned by the spike. "Hmm... sounds like he like it," Dissect grinned.  
  
With her grip still on him, she starts forcing the mech to bob his head on the spike.  
  
"You such a big help," Helex told her with a grin.  
  
"It's not a problem, I'm happy to help." She beamed as the mech starts to gag in pain.  
  
"Come on, mech! Deep-throat it!" Helex ordered as he forced his spike further down. "I want all of it in you."  
  
"GAHH!" He chokes but Dissect kept him down.  
  
"Come on. Swallow it all!" Dissect mimic Helex. "Make sure he is satisfied."  
  
Helex nods with a chuckle, "Yeah! What the femme said!"  
  
'Screw you!' he yelled in his mind as he tried to resist them, gagging even more on the spike.  
  
Although Dissect eased him into an up and down rhythm, "Easy now, I don't think it's wise to purge your fuel on a spike. Specially this one you're sucking.  
  
"It might bubble in your mouth," Helex grin.  
  
'The pit does that even mean?'  
  
"If you purge, the heat from the spike might ignite the fuel... And cause a fire in your mouth," Helex explained.  
  
'What?!' "Mmhpgm?!"  
  
Dissect looked to the spike, "Oh, now that I would like to see some time soon."  
  
"Oh, it's awesome!" Helex told her. "It burns them real good."  
  
She looked to the small mech, "Half way there. You're doing so good!"  
  
'No! I can't take it all in!' the mech tries to say but just ends up gagging some more as he was force to take more of the spike in.  
  
"Hmm, is half way good enough?" Dissect looked up to Helex as she kept the mech bobbing his head up and down.  
  
"No it isn't. He can do it. He's just being a pansy," he said as he grabbed a hold the mech's head as well and started forcing the spike down together.  
  
"That I can agree," Them both shoved the mech deeper onto the spoke, "Wolf it on down! All the way to base!"  
  
The helpless mech continued to gag as it was forced further down his throat. 'Stop! I can't handle it!'  
  
"Almost there!" They glee down at him, "Just a couple, more, bobs!"  
  
'Aw, fuck! I feel like it's in half my chest!'  
  
"Oh, he's almost there!" Dissect laughed at the poor mech as he kept on gagging.  
  
"Hmm... hey, Dissect. How about instead of you, you get his friend to frag him?" Helex asked her and the captive gasped.  
  
The femme just smiled before snapped her fingers, "Come." The mech stood up and just obeyed her as he walked towards the three of them.  
  
"So obedient," Helex remarked. "You've broken him in well."  
  
"Thank you. Two weeks to break him. My best record to date." She smirked as the came over, "Open your spike panel and erect it." Ordered the femme in a demanding tone.  
  
The mech said nothing as he slid his spike panel out and proceeded to pump it. "Hmm... I think he might be a keeper," Helex told her as he watched.  
  
"Maybe. I do plan on killing him after this. That's why I picked him. I have another broken one," she tells him then to the mech, "Hey little mech, I suggest you open your valve panel before I rip it off like the others."  
  
The mech merely gagged some more as Dissect sighed. "Alright," she said as she brought her hook finger out and went to his valve plate to rip it out, making him scream in pain. "Hey, you're fault for not listening."  
  
'As if I listen to a femme like you,' they bitterly thought to her.  
  
She looked to the broken mech. "Hmm... Good enough. Begin thrusting," she ordered and the mech as he placed his hands on the captive's side and inserted the spike in his valve.  
  
The small mech started to kick his legs out, 'No! Stop! You can't do this!'  
  
The broken kept his legs down as he thrusted into him.  
  
"Harder," Dissect order firmly as she watches.  
  
The mech nods as he frags the mech even harder.  
  
Dissect reached back over to force the mech to keep on take Helex's, "So close! Keep going!"  
  
The captive gagged as he was forced further down on the spike. 'STOP!'  
  
"And," The mech's face clanked against the pelvis panel of Helex when he took all the way to the base, "There~"  
  
"Great work!" Helex said with a pat on the head of the captive. "Hope you're liking the heat!"  
  
'What?!' "Hmpm!" He protest but was forced to moan when the mech behind him kept thrusting.  
  
"Harder!" Dissect yelled at thrusting mech and he nodded as he kept going faster for her

'Ah-AHH! NO! PLEASE! NO!' The smaller mech begged in his head with a sob as he gagged when Helex starts thrusting into his mouth.  
  
"Come on! I expect to overload!" Helex told him as he thrusted.  
  
"I'm sure he can do it." The femme darkly smirked to him, "He just needs encouragement."  
  
"Can you provide him some?" Helex asked her with a dark grin of his own.  
  
"Of course," She knelt down to grasp the mech's head to move it for him, "HMMM!"  
  
"Oh yeah~" Helex purred as he and the mech moved. "That's how you do it!"  
  
"And listen to all those gagging sounds~" Dissect looked up to him with a smirk.  
  
"It sounds wonderful~!" Helex laughs.  
  
"Gahh! Ahh!" The small mech gags as he struggling against the three of them.  
  
"Hmm..." Dissect hummed before turning to the broken mech. "Pull you spike back out. I need to make an adjustment," she grinned as she pulled a long, slender blade with no handle. The broken mech obeyed as he pulled out and Dissect bend over and began inserting the blade through the tip of his shaft. "So that you can make him bleed better~" she purred as she did it, the mech barely making noises of pain.  
  
Tesarus cringed as he watched her. The last captive just covered their optics as they sobbed in fear. Tarn reached a hand down to pat their head in a way of comfort.  
  
"There we go. Nice and tight," she said as she showed off the blade in the captive's spike now. The tip of the broken mech's spike bleed as he was soon ordered to keep fragging the smaller one. He nodded before approaching the mech and spiking the mech's valve, making the captive give muffled screams as he cut up his valve.  
  
"Now then, back to work." She grabbed their head again to move.  
  
"HMM!" the captive screamed as he was forced to suck Helex off while his former friend raped him with the modified spike.  
  
"Almost there Helex?" Dissect looked up to him.  
  
"I'm certainly getting there," he replied with a grin.  
  
"Prefect~" She smiled at him.  
  
"It sure is~" Helex sighed as the captive was starting to have blood energon leaking from his valve to the ground.  
  
'Stop. Please. It hurts.' The mech thought once more as he put his hands onto Helex's leg so he could try to push off.  
  
"Hah! You're not pushing me off, weakling," Helex said to him. "Push all you like."  
  
Dissect just cackled to that she just kept their head moving.  
  
"Don't stop making him bleed," she ordered the broken mech, who nodded to her command.  
  
'Primus help me. Please!' The mech begged in his tried harder to struggle against the three of them.  
  
"Hmm~ You're really doing good work. Should overload in a minute~" Helex said to Dissect.  
  
"Perfect!" Dissect held the mech down at the base for moment, "So, your mod for your spike and valve, I'm quite curious of yours."  
  
"I bet it is~"  
  
Helex laughed. "It's already pretty hot with me in the room," he joked to her.  
  
"Your puns are a turn off Helex!" Tesarus shouted from the sidelines.  
  
"What? Sad that you're not a cut above me?" Helex asked him.  
  
"You suck!" The other barked back at him. Dissect hummed to them in amusement at their childish fight.  
  
"Are they like this all the time?" Dissect asked Tarn.  
  
Tarn nods, "Most of the time, they are."  
  
"Hmm... certainly entertaining," she chuckles.  
  
Helex was about to bark back at Tesarus until groans as he overloads.  
  
"HMM!" the captive yells as what felt like lava invaded his stomach.  
  
The mech's head was let go by Dissect, allowing him to move quickly, "HM!"  
  
"Hmm~ feeling the heat?" Helex asked the captive.  
  
The mech pulled off his spike before he rightfully purged his own tank, vomiting up his own fuel and the burning transfuild.  
  
"So much... so much heat," he said before choking up some more of his contents.  
  
Dissect looked to the broken mech who paused their fragging, "DID I TELL YOU TO STOP?"

The mech quickly went back to continue fragging the poor mech who yelp, he felt like his tank flipped before throwing up even more, "Stop! STOP!"  
  
"Right... I'll wait until you're done purging before i continue," Helex said with a grin as he watched. "Purged contents can be a bit difficult to scrub off."  
  
Dissect waves Helex away, she gestured the mech to lay on their back. They obeyed as the other mech grunted as he looked up to Dissect, "Now then, this will be a tight fit." She allows her spike to come out as she knelt down.  
  
"Oh, this gonna be good," Helex grinned.  
  
"No, you won't fit you sick fuck!" The small mech snapped at her. She smiled, "I can fix that, I'll just have to make room." She pulled the two closer, she carelessly shoved her spike against the broke mech's spike in the small valve.  
  
"GAAAAH!" the small mech yelled at the intrusion.  
  
"Now then," The mech gasped with a shout as she activated her blades that line her spike, "And you know what else my spike can do? It can spin... Like a nice drill."  
  
"NonononooNONONO!" he yelled in fear.  
  
There was a whirling sound, and the mech screamed when Dissect activated the rotation system on her spike.  
  
"Hmm... I think I'm making room," Dissect commented.  
  
The broken mech trembled, Dissect's spike was also ripping into their spike. They didn't scream, they held still for her as she thrust.  
  
"Alright. I'm ready for round two!" Helex said as he grabbed his captive by the head and grinned at him. "Ready for my valve?"  
  
"No-o-o!" He shook his head at him.  
  
"Yep! And we're stuffing your whole head in there!" Helex gloated as he brought him to his valve.  
  
"NOO!" He screamed in horror before Dissect spoke.

"I must decline that idea Helex," Dissect spoke up to him, "I want him alive after this. I have plans for him."  
  
That changed the mech's tune. "No, wait! Please kill me!" he begged as Helex frowned.  
  
"But I want to," he whined. "Can we compromise?"  
  
"You can kill his friend," She points to said mech, "I don't need him any more now."  
  
"But I picked this one out because his head was the right size," Helex said as he patted it roughly. "Look at his friend. It's a lot bigger."  
  
"How surpising, yet from what Vos told me, it shouldn't be that hard like how you take your friend's Tesarus's spike?" She jabbed at him,

"HEY!"  
  
"HAH!" Said mech laughed at that.  
  
"Just look at them," Helex said as he held his captive's head up. "Look at the size. Big, but not too big and has a nice round shape to it. Now compare that to squarehead over here," he said as he held her captive's head up.  
  
Dissect shrugs, "Never stopped me."

The others looked to Vos who just coughed, "[Ask her about one of her tapes. You would understand.]"  
  
The femme hummed before she pulled her spike out, getting a shout from the small mech, "That should do it. Now then, how should we do this? I want him alive and you want to shove his head up your large valve."  
  
"Hmm...," Helex hummed, thinking it over. "Well... if you cut Squarehead's head a bit to match the other, that could work."  
  
She lifts up her right arm, the hand switches out to a buzzsaw, "That can be done right now."  
  
"Hmm... get to work," Helex said.  
  
She gestures the broken mech to lean up to her, "Let's fix you up."  
  
The mech nodded as he stood up, his mangled spike in clear view now and he offered his head for her.  
  
"Lean forward." He obeyed as she held up her sawblade to his head.  
  
"Now, this will be painful," she said before lowering the blade down to his head.  
  
The mech said nothing while Dissect began to cut his head.  
  
"Hmm~" Dissect hummed happily as she looked over at Helex's captive from time to time to make sure she was cutting correctly.  
  
The smaller shook in pain as he gulped to this, he looked to him, the others on the side, and Dissect. 'Can't make a run for it...'  
  
"Hmm... a little more off the top," Dissect said as if she was a barber cutting fine locks of hair.  
  
The mech looked past them to look at the door, 'Primus...'  
  
"Hmm... there we go. I think that's good," Dissect said as she showed off the head to Helex. "What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, that'll work," he smirks to her.  
  
"Great," he grinned before grabbing a hold of the broken mech and grinning. "Any final words?" The mech stayed silent as he accepted his fate. "Heh, taking it like a champ," he laughed before grabbing a hold of his head and stuffing it in his valve.  
  
The smaller mech looked at him before Dissect get his attention as she mounts him, "Ready for round two?"  
  
"No. Please! Just let me go!" the mech begged her.  
  
She smiled, "So the fighter became the beggar. Sorry," she opens her valve panel, "But beggars can't be choosers."  
  
"Please, no," the mech begged again as she lowered her valve onto his spike.  
  
"No."

She thrust herself onto his spike, the mech screamed as her valve extended thorns that lined her valve sink into them, "AHHH!"  
  
"OH! That sounds like it hurt," Tesarus commented from the side.  
  
Dissect just nods as she clamps her hands down onto his shoulder's as she begins to ride him.  
  
"Stop! Please!" he begged her.  
  
He was ignored as she pins him against his broken friend.  
  
"Enjoying the head in your valve?" Dissect asked Helex.  
  
Helex as holding the mech's neck to thrust himself on, "Yes I am~" he moans to her.  
  
"Good," she nodded. "I'm sure the mech's happy for his moment in the universe. If he wasn't broken that is..." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Hmm... wish he had a bit more fight though. It's funner when they struggle," Helex added.  
  
"That's why I want him dead," She sighed, "He's no fun anymore after breaking him."  
  
"That's a fair point," Helex nodded.  
  
She sighed when the small mech sobbed, "Do you like that your friend will die? But you won't be joining him. I plan to keep you alive."  
  
"Why?! What did I do to deserve this?" the mech asked.  
  
"Why nothing, of course," Dissect said bluntly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You and your friend got in my way, you two were at the wrong place.. But at the right time." She drums her fingers against his hands.  
  
"What-" he gulps. "What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Keep you alive, but you'll be just a brain module and a spark. In a jar in my room to stare at with the others."  
  
"No! why!" the mech demanded.  
  
"Because I want you to suffer without dying on me."  
  
"That's... that's insane!" he yelled.  
  
"Insanity is relative. Cruel, on the other hand, works perfectly," Dissect said with a grin.  
  
"She's right!" Tesarus barked from the sideline.  
  
"Thank you~" Dissect purred as she ride the captive.  
  
The small mech once again struggled again the femme with grunts, "Get off me!"  
  
"Aw... you're so weak," Dissect said as she rode him. "You can't possibly fight back."  
  
"At least I can!" He snarls at her.  
  
"Not for long," she grins. "Soon, you'll just be a brain module and a spark."  
  
He gulps but he still tried to fight.  
  
"Oh yeah~ his head is cooking nicely~" Helex purred as he kept the head stuffed in his valve. "Should reach a melting point soon."  
  
The broken' hands twitch and rattled as they reached up to a stroke Helen's outer piece of his valve.  
  
"Oh~ thank you~" Helex purred.  
  
The mech said nothing but stroke him.  
  
"Heh. Helpful, even in your death throes," Helex commented.  
  
"This is his last chance to touch a valve like yours." Dissect added in.  
  
"It sure is~" Helex hums.  
  
The small mech sobbed to himself as he tries to push her off, "You all are SICK! I hope you all suffer!"  
  
Dissect was only amused by the mech, "After you, my dear."  
  
"Hmm~" Tarn hums as he keeps petting the head of his femme captive, who was sobbing.  
  
The little femme just said nothing as she only held herself, Tesarus looked to her, "So why a femme?" He asked him, "And one that's a crier?"  
  
"[It's the sounds, isn't it?]" Vos asked. "[Mechs and femmes have different vocal ranges and you've haven't dealt with many femmes.]"  
  
Tarn simply nods, "More or less, I find her voice interesting." He gently stroked her head and back.  
  
"So why get a crier?" Tesarus asked.  
  
"She makes more noise than the quiet ones," Tarn answered quickly.  
  
"[I see your point. Most likely she may still have a seal...]" Vos's eyes glowed darkly, "[May be her first and last.]"  
  
"Most certainly her last," Tarn commented.  
  
The femme whines even more, 'Help me help me help me help me...'  
  
"Hmm~" Tarn hums as she whines. "Your voice... you would most certainly be a alto in a choir," he said to her.  
  
"I wonder what a choir of the people you've killed would sound like," Tesarus hummed.  
  
"There be a lot of tenors," Tarn said simply.  
  
The femme's tears poured out more in horror as she tried to stop sobbing.  
  
"Don't worry," Tarn said with a pat on the head. "You will soon cry no more."  
  
"[Just like the others...]" Vos hissed before looking over when small mech was screaming when Helex pulled out what remained of the broken's mech head.

"SHOCKOUT!!"  
  
"Oh... that is not pretty," Dissect grinned at the mostly melted head.  
  
Dissect suddenly frowned with a glare as the small mech was starting to ACTUALLY shove against her, "GET OFF ME! GET OFF!!"  
  
"Oh, now they're really struggling." Tarn mused at the sight.  
  
"It's pathetic," Dissect growled as she pulled an arm back before bringing it down to punch the mech in the face, making the back of his head bounce off the ground painfully.  
  
He gasped out in pain before she thrusted so hard on his spike, he screamed as she crushed his pelvis and his interface systems.  
  
Helex, Tarn, and Tesarus all cringed when they heard the sickening crush, "OOH."  
  
"He's not having any sparklings," Tesarus muttered.  
  
With that Dissect leans down to bite into their neck to rip out a chunk with his vocal box with it, his screams went mute as she spat it out, "You and Shock Out crossed me, Sulfur Acid... Your friend is dead, and you'll NEVER join them."  
  
Vos actually gulped, "[Oh... They're ex-crew members... That explains it.]"  
  
"I've caught the hint," Tarn said.  
  
Dissect got off the mech's spike, what little remains of it, before grabbing him to toss him at the further wall of the room, "HMM!"  
  
"He won't be moving for a while," Helex remarked at the crippled mech, who was moaning in pain.  
  
"I best stabilize him before he bleeds to death." She huffed before she walked towards them once more.

The mech just silently groaned as he tried to move.   
  
"Now, now. I'm not done with you just yet," Dissect said to him.  
  
She clicks out a spot on her right palm, "This should help keep you alive."  
  
The captive silently screamed as she started cauterizing his wounds to stop the bleeding. She only hummed as she finishes with the wounds before nodding.

"All done," she grinned.  
  
She turned to Helex, "You can toss Shock Out aside, I'll get their spark later."  
  
"Alright," he said as he grabbed the corpse and threw it aside, the sound if it smashing against the wall ringing out.  
  
Her attention goes to Tarn, "Last round.."  
  
"Indeed. Don't do anything with her voice," Tarn ordered her as he walked to the center.  
  
"No, please! Take me back to my cell!" She begged Tarn as she tried to stay here ground with no luck.  
  
"Shh. Be calm, dear. You will never have to struggle again soon," Tarn told her.  
  
She whimpers again, Dissect watches her for a moment, 'Hmm.'  
  
"Any plans?" Tarn asked her.  
  
"I plan on something," she mused, "I'll just make her suck me off, with my mods off of course."  
  
"Sounds like I plan. I'll have my mods off to start with as well," Tarn said as he lets his spike out.  
  
"hmm... a slow start, I presume?" Dissect grins at him.  
  
"She has a seal. This will be her first and last.." he reached a hand down to run at her closed panel, "Most likely she may not have a spike. No use in using your valve." He told Dissect.  
  
'I wouldn't say first and last.' Dissect thought with a pleasing purr.  
  
"P-p-please, I did nothing wrong," she begged.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, thief," Dissect said to her with a sadistic grin as he grasps her neck with her hand. "You try to steal my blueprints!"  
  
"No, I didn't!" she begged.  
  
"Oh, come on. I respect people who take value in my work. My various projects would fetch a nice price on the market, but that's the thing. You have to pay for it, NOT steal it,"  
  
"I'm innocent! Please! I didn't do it!" She pleaded to the mad femme who frowns at her, "That's what all thieves I catch say..."  
  
"And you're intonation... it is not honest. Desperate lying to save yourself," Tarn remarked.  
  
"Bu-ut! BUT!" She tried to protest again.  
  
"Oh, shut it," Dissect ordered as she stuffed her spike in her mouth, making her choke on it.  
  
She pulls off quickly, "Dissect! Please- ARK!" she was shoved down again,

"Hmpf," The large femme growled, "Tarn, would you like me to get her panel open?"  
  
"If you would do so, please," Tarn asked politely.  
  
"I'll do it gently then. Make her first and last the BEST she had." She lifts her other hand up, mnemosurgeon needles extended out making Helex and Tesarus get into position. Vos waves to them to stay down, "[If she wanted to do it, she won't do it in here.]"  
  
"Hmm... fine," Helex muttered as they watched her work.  
  
The small femme whines when the needles sink into her neck, quickly her valve panel opened to Tarn.  
  
"My gratitude," Tarn said as he sinks his large spike in her small valve.  
  
Her legs kick out to protest and spread out for him. Wasn't long when he nudge at her inner seal.  
  
"Ah. There it is. Just as expected," Tarn commented.  
  
"How will you break it? Rough or, smoothly?" Dissect asked him curiously with a smug look on her face.  
  
"I think... smoothly," Tarn said as he gently spiked her. "No need to be so harsh on her... yet."  
  
"Wonderful," Dissect's needles stayed in the other femme's neck, said femme whimpered to them, "I will say, she does sound nice."  
  
"Indeed. It's why I picked her," Tarn explains as he softly pushes his spike forward  
  
"HMM." she whines again, Dissect suddenly frowned at her, "hm..." Her fingers twitched, the femme gasped when Dissect forced her body to open her chest plating.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tarn asked her.  
  
She said nothing before looking up to him, "A One Percenter."  
  
"Oh? Is she now?" Tarn asked.  
  
"Yes..." She then looked to her, "Tarn, you spark bond with anyone?" Dissect asked curiously.  
  
"Conjunx or amicas?" Tarn asked her.  
  
"Both." She kept looking at him as she forced the femme to bobs up and down on her spike.  
  
"Just one amica," Tarn told her as he continued thrusting. "He's... special. Very unique."  
  
"I see then." She hummed.

Vos noticed as he looked to the others, "[She's up to something... And I don't think you want to get in her way.]"  
  
"Is she going to hurt Tarn?" Helex asked as he flexed his knuckles.

"[No, but in a way Tarn will be having second thoughts about trusting her.]" Vos hummed when said femme smiled softly at Tarn.

"Hm... Tarn, may I see your spark?"  
  
"No, you may not," Tarn stated instantly, "although I can tell you're probably wondering if I'm a point one percenter or not, correct?" Tarn asked her carefully.  
  
"Yes." She tapped on the smaller femme's head who chocked as she was held down.  
  
"Hmm... I am one, which I'm sure isn't a surprise for you. I seem like the type, don't I?" Tarn asked her.  
  
"Of course. Your voice... it's too special to not be a side-effect of a one-percenter," Dissect told her.  
  
"How perceptive," Tarn remarked.  
  
Dissect smiled toothily at him, "Wonderful~" She smiled patted the femme's head.  
  
"Yes... wonderful," Tarn nods as he fells his spike about to break the seal.  
  
The small femme yelped out a scream, "HMMP!" her legs kicked out in protest once more.  
  
"Now, now, it's only natural," Tarn told her with a pat on the head.  
  
She kicks and push against the two of them, but it was useless as she gags when she was forced to bob her head.

"How is her mouth?" Tarn asked her.

"Smoothed, but tight." She put it simply.  
  
"Hmm... I do like smooth," Tarn replied as he pushed further against the seal, making the smaller femme give a muffled scream.  
  
Dissect purred her engine, "Agree." She glanced to the femme's glowing spark was fractured and fluxing erratically, trauma was already settling in faintly.  
  
"Hmm...," Tarn hummed before thrusting, finally breaking the seal.  
  
"HMMP!!" The femme screamed around the spike in her mouth in pain.  
  
"There, there. It isn't that bad," Tarn insisted.  
  
"HM!" 'Yes it is!" She whined down as he eased his thrusting.  
  
"There, there, we've all gone through it before," Tarn assured her.  
  
The femme whimpers when Dissect groans as she held her down, before bucking her hips into the femme's mouth.  
  
'Ow! That hurts!' the smaller femme complains. The larger femme sighed before overloading into the smaller one. The small femme gags as a large amount of transfluids surge down here throat. 'So much!'  
  
Dissect just held her head at her spike, "Hmm~!"  
  
"Very nice~" Tarn complimented her as he thrusted. The femme nodded as she pulls the other one off, she choked up some of the fluid with a whine.  
  
"Sounds like you had more than you can swallow," Dissect grinned with a condescending pat on the head.  
  
"Indeed she did," Tarn grinned.  
  
The femme tried to beg again, "Di-issec-ct, have mercy!"

Said femme looked at her in the optics as she points to herself, "Does this look like the face of mercy? You're not in the position to even beg."  
  
"Indeed. Your survival odds are very low," Tarn confirmed.  
  
She gasped when Dissect drags a finger over the exposed spark, "Quite indeed."  
  
"How's her spark?" Tarn asked her.  
  
"Warm." She hummed, "Burning with fear and sparking."  
  
"Good~" Tarn purred purred as he thrusted. "That's how her spark should be."  
  
"Any spark to be right." She told him.  
  
"Heh, that's true~" Tarn purred.  
  
"Now back to sucking you go," The small femme yelped with a gag once more.  
  
"Got to keep her busy~" Tarn purred.  
  
"Yes," Dissect hummed, "I think I want to keep this one, if that's fine with you Tarn."  
  
"Oh? Tarn asked, tapping a finger on her head. "Why do you want her?"  
  
"Breed her. One Percenters are rare. Artificial ones are harder to create and uses a lot of resources." Dissect puts it.  
  
"Hmm~ and how would you do that? I imagine it's painful~" Tarn asked, turned on.  
  
"Dismember her, bolt her body, and maybe just remain her head piece, just to leave her as a brain module."  
  
"At least the other mech will have a friend~" Tarn purred as he looked back at the beaten but not broken mech, who gave a static groan.  
  
"Just stay quiet. You won't be speaking soon," Dissect warned. His voice glitch with another static groan to her. "Good mech," Dissect grinned.  
  
Once again the small femme tried to struggle against the two large bots keeping her down.  
  
"Why struggle?" Tarn asked as he proceeds to massage her back. "We're letting you live now."  
  
'No! I don't want to be an object of breeding!' She thought with a louder muffle shout.  
  
Dissect glares at her before grabbing her by the head to pull her back and smash her face against the base of her interface panels. "But we can still hurt you."  
  
"Hmmp!" She yelped in pain at that sudden hit.  
  
"She is also correct in that regard," Tarn stated.  
  
'Stop, please...' she begged in her head.  
  
"Hmm... I think I need a snack," Dissect said as she grabbed her left arm. "Mind if I take this off you?"  
  
"Hmm!" She shook her head to her.  
  
"Aw, thank you. You're a saint," she grinned before ripping the arm out of its socket. She let out a muffled scream, her body jerked as her legs kicked out.  
  
"Thank you," Dissect smiled as she starts munching at the upper art of her arm.  
  
Tarn held her down as he rubs her back gently, "There, there."  
  
'You are all monsters!' the femme thought.  
  
Dissect purred her engine to her and Tarn, "I should invite you all over sometime again."  
  
"It has been most enjoyable," Tarn concurred.  
  
"And I do have a few captives to dispose of..."  
  
"We'll gladly help with that!" Helex cheered.  
  
"Same here!" Tesarus grinned with the other.  
  
"Oh, you two~" Dissect purred before taking another bite.  
  
"We do like you," Tesarus replied.  
  
"Prefect." She grinned, "If you're free from your duty again, don't hesitate to come back."  
  
"[We won't! It's always a pleasure meeting you again,]" Vos stated.  
  
"And I'm happy to see you as well. Springlock as well, she has miss you very much."  
  
"[I know, maybe next time I'll skip out of the activity and just spend some time with her.]"  
  
"That would be a good idea, although maybe her and Nickel are getting along," Dissect told him.  
  
"If she steps foot into the ship," Kaon added.  
  
"Wasn't she with us when we entered?" Dissect asked them.  
  
"No, she left when we were picking captive," he added, "This is not her style. Fragging while murdering victims is against her code."  
  
She hummed, "A CMO?" Kaon nods, Dissect just smiled, "I can understand, but I broke my code a long time ago."  
  
"Then she would not be a fan of you," Kaon hummed.  
  
Dissect nods to Kaon, "I'm sure she won't be anyway."  
  
"A shame," Tarn said as he gave harder thrusts into the femme.  
  
Dissect smiled down to the small frame femme who let out a muffle moan like whine, "There we go, now you're liking it."  
  
'No I'm not!' the femme complained.  
  
"You know Tarn..." Dissect looked to him, "After this, I would like to show you something in my chamber. I think you might like it."  
  
"Oh, I would be delighted to join you," Tarn told her. "Care to give me a hint as to what it is you wish to show me?"  
  
"Hm, it's something to do with one of my videos I personal have." She hummed happily.  
  
"Hmm~ and what are the contents of the video?" Tarn asked her.  
  
"That's a secret, although as a little hint, I'll tell you that it involves a... sparkeater of some sort~" she purred.  
  
"A sparkeater you say?" He looked at her curiously.  
  
"Oh yes~ you'll love what I have to show," she assured him.  
  
"Hmm, I hope so~" He purred to her.  
  
'Oh, get me out of here!' the femme complained as Dissect continued to eat more of her severed arms.  
  
"Would you like a bite, Tarn?" Dissect offered some of the limb.  
  
"I must decline," Tarn told her with a hard thrust. "Cannibalism is not my thing."  
  
The femme shrugged before going back to chew.  
  
"My apologies," Tarn said with a small grin behind the mask.  
  
"It's quite alright." She waved to him.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he thrusted harder into the small femme. "Hmm... good news, little one. I'm almost done~" Tarn purred to her.  
  
'No! No please!' She gave out muffled protest, Dissect extended out her needles again, "Oh good."  
  
"Yes, indeed~" Tarn agreed as he thrusted harder.

Dissect grins as she sticks her needle in the femme.  
  
The femme's HUD flashed, her tank opened without her command, 'No! NO! I don't want to have his pit spawn child!' Dissect held her head down with her other hand as she starts to struggle, "Oh there there, it'll be over soon."  
  
"Hmm... hoping I'll spark her?" Tarn asked with a thrust.  
  
"Of course, both of you are one percenters. A high chance of her making a sparkling with one."  
  
"hmm... makes sense," Tarn agreed with her with a thrust.  
  
"HMMP!"  
  
Dissect nodded, "Yes, it surely does."  
  
"Hmm~ I can't wait to see the product," Tarn grinned behind the mask.  
  
"Neither can I~" She smirked, "After they are created, I'll make sure to raise them well~"  
  
"Hmm... if you have one to spare, I would like to take one on as a... protege," Tarn told her.  
  
"For you Tarn, I'll gladly do it." She purred.  
  
"Thank you. It's important to make sure my legacy lives on, especially for the Decepticon Empire," Tarn sighs before thrusting again.  
  
The femme nodded, "I may not be on either sides, but I'm on the side of your leader. And besides, Vos is with you. I always have to cheer on a former member of my crew," Dissect added, which Vos nodded in agreement to that.  
  
"You two have a close relationship," Tarn purred as he thrusted in the fan.  
  
"Well, I did bare SpringLock did I not? She's quite happily to see her lovely sire." Dissect hummed.  
  
"Oh, I imagine so. Vos, if you wish to stay a little longer to meet with Springlock, please feel free to say so," Tarn told him.  
  
Vos nods to his leader, "[Understood.]"  
  
"Good~" Tarn purred before thrusting one last time and overloading into the femme.  
  
His knot mod swelled up quickly, sharp spikes extended out to help hold it in place. The femme screams but was drowned out by Dissect groaning as she overloads into her mouth.  
  
"OOOH~" Dissect moans loudly as she overloads. "That was good~"  
  
The smaller femme shook her head as she was forced to swallow down the fluid.  
  
"I must admit, it was nice," Tarn agreed with her.  
  
The bigger femme nods softly, "So true."  
  
"Hmm~ I hope this helps you~" Tarn purred.  
  
"Oh, it will~" She chuckled to him.  
  
"Hmm..." Tarn hums as his spike's mods slowly deactivate.  
  
The small femme whimpers again as she struggle a bit more, but it wasn't much.  
  
"Hmm... You were good," Tarn complimented the small femme with a pat on the head.  
  
'Stop, please.' The small one whines to him.  
  
"Well, I think the knot has deflated," Tarn said as he pulled his spike out.  
  
"Good," Dissect pulls the femme off her spike.  
  
The femme got on her hands and knees and started purging all over Dissect's feet.  
  
Dissect growled before standing, "Disgusting..." she grabs her head with an order, "CLEAN IT UP." The small femme sobbed as she obeyed with coolants pouring down from her optics.  
  
"That's it. Lick it all up," she ordered as the femme cleaned her feet.  
  
Helex just chuckle with Tesarus, Voss crosses his arms, "[What a good small femme...]"  
  
"She certainly is," Tarn agreed with a small nod.  
  
"I'll comm. link Rip Out to gather the remains, and our two new subjects." Dissect told him.  
  
"A logical progression," Tarn agreed with her. "Are you ready to show me the video?"  
  
"Yes," She starts to walk, "We'll be back."  
  
"Do not cause a disturbance while I'm gone," Tarn warned his teammates as he follows after her.  
  
"Can we go at some more captives?"  
  
Dissect looked to them, "One of each." She points to him.  
  
"You heard her. Only one," Tarn reminded them.  
  
"Got it! Let's go get some more!" Helex yelled as he rushed to the prison.  
  
Tesarus gets up to follow after him, "Wait for me!" Kaon and Vos calmly got up and followed the larger formers.  
  
"Now, , we should ensure our little femme her doesn't escape while no one is here," Tarn said as he looked down at the femme.  
  
"That's easy," Dissect said before stimping on one of her legs, breaking it and making her scream. "There. Now we can go."  
  
"Lead the way," Tarn offered and she did so, getting in front of him as the two started walking down a different path.  
  
As they did, a few workers watched them go but they turned back to their work station. No need to draw attention to themselves, but some seemed to go along with the other DJD members. They wanna have fun with the captives too...

With Tarn and Dissect...

"So, where are we going?" Tarn questioned her as they walked.  
  
"My quarters." Dissect told him, "That's where I have them."  
  
"That makes sense" Tarn nodded. "I'm guessing you don't allow many back there."

"Very few."   
  
"So we best not make a mess in there," Tarn said.  
  
"I'll make sure we won't." She hummed up to him.  
  
The two kept walking and soon enough, they arrived at the door to her room and she inputted a code to open it. "Here we are," she said as she finished and the door slid opened for them.  
  
Tarn hummed as he followed behind her, "Quite the room you have."  
  
Her room held her studies, a desk, table, stacks of datapads, her large berth, shelves lining up along the wall, along with the some alien trophy head, with a container that had two small glowing sparks. One that was blue and one that was gold. Dissect nods to him, "Sit on the berth."  
  
"Very well," Tarn did as she said as he went over to it and took a seat on the edge of it. "Hmm... since we're watching a film, where is your HV?"  
  
She gestured to the other side of the room, "I'll turn on the screen right now, I figure you would like to see a bigger screen."  
  
"Thank you, Dissect," Tarn nods to her.  
  
The femme nods as she goes to a shelf to look through. Tarn cast his gaze at the two sparks floating in the jar, each pulsing wildly.  
  
"What sparks are those?" Tarn asked.  
  
"One is a Ferrum-Negative, the other is a Isomeric-Positive." She informed him.  
  
"Hmm... how nice," Tarn nodded to her.  
  
He just watched the sparks when Dissect picked up small dataslug, "Here it is, allow me to install it to the screen to play it."  
  
"Thank you," Tarn nodded to her as she installed it.  
  
The screen flickers with static as an image appears showing an old camera feed, which was looking towards her berth. She hummed before making to Tarn, she smiled, "May I?" She gestured to his lower panel. He hummed, "Fine."  
  
Tarn opens his panels to allow access to his valve as the footage was starting.  
  
She smiled, "How generous of you," Her hands reached to run a thumb over the outer node, Tarn's legs slightly twitch, "Lean back, and I'll make sure to give you a good run down."  
  
"Just make sure not to interrupt me watching the film," Tarn said as he leaned back. "I wish to capture every detail."  
  
"Very well, hope you don't mind at some point I'll spike you." Dissect leans forward her face to the valve to press her golssa against it, to slowly move it up and down.  
  
"That is acceptable," Tarn hummed as he watch Dissect come on screen on the video.  
  
"Good.." She muttered as she carefully pushed her golssa into his valve. The video played, the voices were heard to hear but she gestured to someone who came over... They look like..  
  
"Swindle?" Tarn muttered, looking as he saw the familiar figure step into frame. It was dim, so it wasn't exact, but he was sure it was him.  
  
He grunts softly when Dissect eased two fingers in, the screen showed her letting the mech go onto the berth. The two talked, the mech opens his interface panel as the femme lets one of her hands crawl down to it.  
  
"Oh my~" Tarn hummed as the rubbed inside his valve.  
  
He felt her other hand crawling pull to press itself against his closed spike panel, all be it still working her golssa and fingers at his valve.  
  
Tarn agreed, sliding the panel back for her spike and Dissect began pumping it as Tarn watches.  
  
On the screen he can see the mech open their spike panel to Dissect, she smiled as she start to saddle him. The camera got to a better position to get a better look at them and their interface parts.  
  
"Oh~" Tarn moans as he watches. Dissect was much bigger than Swindle, so he knew that it wasn't comfortable and he enjoyed watching that.  
  
In the feed, he can see her roughly grabbing his shoulders. Squeezing them until she dented them as she was starting to ride him.  
  
At the same time, the actual Dissect leans her head forward to take some of his spike into her mouth. With her golssa swirling around the head, her hand pumping the spike, and the other hand working the fingers in and out of his valve Tarn was venting quickly.  
  
"That's it~" Tarn purred as he moved his hips to her while keeping an eye on the video. "That's how I like it~"  
  
'Good, because I won't be stopping anytime soon.' Dissect hums around his spike as she bobs her head.  
  
He watches as suddenly, Dissect leans in and takes a bite out of the merchant's shoulder, taking a chunk of it out and making them scream, making Tarn both angry and turned on. 'Oh, he looks beautiful in pain, but he needs to be treated delicately~'  
  
Now he groans as Dissect got rougher with her movement on him.  
  
"OH~ OH~!" Tarn moans at her movements as he watches, looking at Swindle as Dissect rides his valve. He could tell Swindle was nearing climax in the film...  
  
Dissect lets the hand go off of his spike before taking it fully into her mouth, "Hmm~"  
  
"Oh~" Tarn moans as she deep-throats his spike. "You got quite the mouth~"  
  
'Thank you, you should see me eat a spark.' She thought as she bobbed her head to him to agree as she sucks.  
  
"Hmm~" Tarn hums as he watches Swindle overload into Dissect's valve with a yell. Seeing that made him so lustful that in three thrusts, he overloaded for the first time in Dissect's mouth.  
  
The femme nods a bob to swallow up the transfluid as she kept thrusting her fingers in his valve.  
  
"Oh, OH~!" Tarn moaned at her. "That's it~" He watched Dissect stepped off Swindle and left to get something.  
  
A gasp came out of him as she gotten all of her fingers in, they curled into a fist before she starts pumping it deeper into him.  
  
"Oh, you amazing femme~" Tarn moans as he watches Dissect on the film return... with a jar of sparks.  
  
Swindle and her looked to be talking. She held up hand, Swindle frowns but nods slightly before she knelt down to ease her fingers in him. Dissect soon starts fisting him deeply, Swindle was moaning and gasping loudly.  
  
"Oh~!" Tarn moaned. "What a work of art that is~"  
  
The actual Dissect got her hand deep enough for her hand to feel his tank, she opens her hand to feel the closed tank for a moment before she pulls her arm back out.  
  
"Oh~ done so soon~?" Tarn asked, his valve very wet now from the fisting.  
  
Dissect pulls her mouth off of his spike to speak, "Of course... You're getting turned on by the video, my work is becoming too easy." She stood straight up to allow her spike out.  
  
"I can't help it... you have him on there. I can't help this feeling inside me when I see him," Tarn told her.  
  
"Hmm? Swindle?" Dissect asked, looking at the video. "You're attracted to him?"  
  
"More or less..." Tarn muttered while Dissect had a small smirk as she lightly grind her spike against his valve. "Oh yes~" Tarn purred happily with each thrust as he watched the video of her successfully stuffing the spark up Swindle's valve.  
  
"Liking what you're seeing?" Dissect asked quietly to the DJD leader.

"It's more than I could ever imagine~" Tarn told her honestly as Dissect got the next spark and started stuffing it up Swindle's valve.  
  
Dissect halted her thrust when Tarn's body trembled, making him deep gasp as his valve overloaded, "I can tell," She waited until he calm down before thrusting slowly again.  
  
"Oh~ I'm going to need a copy of this film after we're done," Tarn told her.  
  
The large femme nods, "I would gladly share some of my recordings with you."  
  
"Thank you~" Tarn purrs as the seconds sparked was stuffed in Swindle's valve and Dissect thrusted her spike in Tarn's valve.  
  
Another gasp came out when the hands of Dissect reached to wrap around his spike to pump, "Let's not forget about this piece~"  
  
"Oh~ Never do~" Tarn agreed with her as she went to work.  
  
She chuckled to him as she thrust her hips as her hands worked his spike into a pattern, "I won't."  
  
"Hmm~" Tarn hums as the third spark was thrusted in and Swindle squirmed even more.  
  
"You know Tarn," She talked to him again in a quiet voice, "I'm pretty sure some of my crew will be joining you team on the torture of the captives. They've adapting my habits for a long time, they're becoming a bit twisted."  
  
"The captain sets the example," Tarn told her. "They'll follow your lead."  
  
"If they don't, I'll punish or kill them in front of others. I've done it many times," She leans forward a bit to pound harder, each time Tarn let out a gasp, "The older crew members act normal when I do it."  
  
"Hmm... you set a strict example. I like it," Tarn remarked as the Dissect on the footage finished inserting the third spark and got to work on the fourth.  
  
"Thank you," She nods to him to agree.  
  
"You are most welcome~" Tarn sighed happily.  
  
She paused her thrusting, that actually made him groan, "Tarn, may I see you face?"  
  
Tarn tensed up at the comment. "No," he answered nearly instantly. "I will consent to many things, but that will not be one."  
  
Dissect actually glared at him, but relaxed, "Fine then," He trembled when she forced a mod her spike to knot herself in his valve, the video came to where she was stuffing the fourth spark in Swindle's valve. She grabbed his neck with her right hand, the needles on her left extended out, "Forgive me Tarn, I also enjoy fear play I hope you don't mind. Just relax, I'm not really going to harm you. Because why would I do that? It's a death wish."  
  
Tarn slowed his venting as he looked at her. She reminds him of someone... None the less, he was at best intimidated by her. Guess he slightly underestimated her power, none the less he nods to her calmly, "Okay..."  
  
"Good. Now hold still~" Dissect ordered as the needles came down.  
  
The tank was still stay tensed before grunting when she went on thrusting, even with the knot mod still swollen. It was painful, his valve is not quite used to being stretched out a little too much for it's limit.

"Hmmf, it'll go down once I overload," She looked at him as she makes him look up at her, "Inside or out?"  
  
"Inside or Out? What do you mean by that?" Tarn asked her.  
  
"I plan on overloading, Tarn. Want me to overload inside you, or want me to pull out?" She questioned him again.  
  
"Inside, please. I wish to stay as clean as possible outside," he requested of her. "It'll contain the filth in my valve."  
  
"Most likely," the tank femme agreed with him.  
  
"Ooooooh~ That's it~" Tarn purred.  
  
He saw in the video that Dissect finished putting the fifth spark into Swindle's valve, meaning he was talking to her. He frowns but she purred to him, she held something up to. Looks to be a cockring.  
  
"Oh, you devious femme~" Tarn purred as she placed the cockring on Swindle.  
  
Swindle frowns to her in the video, they talked a bit before she saddle him again. The actual Dissect purred at him with her grip tighten on his neck, Tarn gasped at that as her thrusts bucked quicker.  
  
"Oh~ Show me no mercy~" Tarn begged her.  
  
Both of Dissect's hands went to his neck and squeezed for a good grip, "Ask and you shall receive."  
  
"Oooo...," Tarn moaned as he allowed her to do so. "Harder~"  
  
Dissect nodded as she did what he requested. In the video Dissect had finished riding Swindle and took his swollen spike into her mouth, he can hear the audio of her moaning from it.  
  
"Erk~" Tarn moaned as she choked and thrusted into him. 'So good~'  
  
The two kept at their rough fragging.

 

Meanwhile...

  
A captive screamed as their valve was streching to their limit, threatening to rip open by Tesarus's spike. But their scream was also of another mech, this one being one of the crew member's on Dissect's ship, "Oh quit crying! Accept your fate!"  
  
Another crew member that was large femme helped Vos ride a captive's spike, they sob as they looked to their ripped off limbs, "My, you can certainly take a lot for a mech your size," She smiled sweetly to Vos, who nods in agreement with the large femme. Helex chuckled with another larger mech who forced a captive to take his spike down their intake, "Mech, Dissect is a great captian~ And the DJD visiting? And having fun? This is the best day ever!" The crew member cheered to him.  
  
"It is certainly impressive," Kaon nodded as another crew member made a captive swallow his spike. Kaon was keeping calm, not activating his shock padals yet as the mech sucked. "Remember, if you perform well enough, this won't come on," Kaon reminded the captive, who nodded as he tried giving Kaon the best blowjob of his life. Unlike the others, Kaon appeared to give them the chance at life.  
  
The seeker member of the crew noticed this from Kaon, "Hmm, at guess you're kind of sane. But I thought there's two more members in your group?"  
  
"They are staying in our ship," Kaon told them, "They are a CMO, this kind of torture is not there style."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"They're not exactly capable of mental thought," Kaon told him.  
  
"Ah," the seeker murmured. That must be the Pet...  
  
The crew member with Vos lifted up to see what remains of the spike, "A little more? Or just go for the valve now?"  
  
Vos hums before tapping his fingers against the valve.  
  
"Okay," She nods to him as the captive tried to beg again, "Pleas-se, d-don't do t-this..."  
  
"Hmm... no," the crew member told him as Vos let his spike around and positioned himself.  
  
The femme grasp the limbless captive, "Now let me happy you ride dear Vos."  
  
Vos chuckles before he thrusts inside the limbless captive.  
  
"AH!" They screamed as he thrusted as the femme pushed him down on the spike.  
  
"Hmm... he scream good," the crew member laughs and Vos nods along with her.  
  
"Tesarus, how you're doing?" Helex asked his friend.  
  
He groans, "About to split them open, to say the least."  
  
"Better split them in half!" Helex laughed as the captive he was fragging tried desperately to stop sucking his spike that was melting his intake.  
  
But the crew member held him down, "Yeah! Let's hear that one scream!"  
  
"I'll see if I can do that!" Tesarus agreed as he thrusted deeper into his captive.  
  
The captive screamed as the one with the spike inside them went harder.  
  
"Oh... your spike can act like a chainsaw, correct?" the crew member asked Tesarus.  
  
"Oh yeah!" He beamed as the captive shook their head.

"NO! NO NO NO!"  
  
"Hmm~ will we see it in action?" the crew member asked him.  
  
The captive yelped at a sudden shot of pain, "Right now we are~!" Tesarus laughed.  
  
The crew member laughed. "Excellent! Let's see you cut him up!"  
  
The captive screamed in bloodily murder as they wailed when the DJD member activated the weaponized mod.  
  
"Oh~ I can hear it ripping through him," the crew member said, excited.  
  
The captive was crying and begging for mercy, but they can only scream.  
  
"YES! That's it! Scream!" Tesarus yelled as he worked his spike to cut him in half lengthwise.  
  
The captive's movement's was quickly weakening, "Ah-hh-h! AHH!"  
  
"Hmm~ time to go up!" Tesarus shouted as he started leaning his spike up to cut through the mech.  
  
The other mech helped him as he held the mech up in place, they tried again to beg, "NO! NO!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"  
  
"Shh, shh, it'll all be over for you soon," the crew member told him sincerely in a eerily calm matter.  
  
"Please-e! Mercy! MERCY!" They pleaded to them.  
  
Don't you know who I am?" Tesarus asked, continuing to go forward. "I don't believe in mercy."  
  
With that, the mech met his end that came with a broken scream.  
  
The crew member didn't holding the crew member down anymore as Tesarus continued ripping through him.  
  
"Nice! Wish I had that kind of mod on me," The crew member told the mech.  
  
"It is fantastic~" Tesarus hummed as he continued cutting through the body, finally reaching the head.  
  
The other member cheered happily at the gore.  
  
Kaon and the crew member grimaced at that, "How messy..."  
  
"I am a fan of cleaner methods," the seeker crew member agreed.  
  
"At least there's someone here with my kind of standard." Kaon muttered as the other mech nods.  
  
"Agree, although electricity is not my prefer method," the crew member told him.  
  
Kaon hummed, "I guess, but oh well."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm more executioner than torturer," the crew member admitted to him.  
  
"Like your captain?" Kaon asked, they nod to him to confirm it.  
  
"I have no problem ending a life, no matter how much they beg. I just don't see the benefits of extending their punishment," the crew member told him.  
  
"Hmm, we just enjoy their suffering. Simple as that." The blind mech told him.  
  
"Yes. You all are a bunch of sadists, no insult meant. My captain is a sadist as well," he told Kaon.  
  
Kaon eased the captive off to let them breathe for a moment, "I know. She gave us quite the show, Dissect is quite the host."  
  
"Of course. She likes to impress the guests on her ship if she doesn't plan on eating them," he informed the torture technician.  
  
The other mech was shoved back onto Kaon's spike as he talked again, "Lucky us that we are the DJD."  
  
"No. Lucky you that you're all friends with Forestock, or Vos, as you call him now," the crew member corrected him. "He was a solid member of our crew and Dissect loved him."  
  
"Yes... Vos is a fine mech.." Kaon agreed, although he quietly thought to himself, 'Would Dissect have killed us and use Tarn in a breeding project? She was interested in him and the other femme..'  
  
The crew member seemed to read his mind an answered his question. "It's unknown if she would kill you or not if Vos wasn't a part of your crew, but it seems she likes you all well enough and keep her entertain. You're her type of people," the crew member explained.  
  
"Yay for us I guess." Kaon told him back..  
  
"Indeed," the seeker nodded. "You're safe here, so long as you don't anger Dissect. She isn't a very forgiving femme."  
  
Kaon nods, "She did kill a few ex-members of her crew earlier as well."  
  
"And that's why you don't anger her," the seeker told him. "Be as ruthless as you like, but don't anger her."  
  
"We'll make sure of that."  
  
"Good, although I imagine your leader is doing her best to impress her right now," the seeker remarked.  
  
"Most likely," Kaon told him, "I'm sure she's enjoying him."

 

Back with Tarn and Dissect...

  
"OH~!" Tarn choked out as Dissect overloaded in him.  
  
"Oh yes!" She growls back to him as her fingers sinked into his neck.  
  
"Oh~!" Tarn moaned in pain as he watched the video to see Dissect starting to FEED Swindle the sparks.  
  
One of Dissect's hands released his neck as he goes to back to pumping Tarn's spike. He gasped with a few bucks into it he overloads quickly.  
  
"My, you are eager!" Dissect laughed at him.  
  
Tarn's legs shook as they wrapped around the femme's waist tightly. He groans with static lacing his voice.  
  
"Oh~ Didn't know you can do that with your legs," she remarked.  
  
The mech below Dissect panted as his vent system purred lowly, "Ju-ust sensi-itive right now..."  
  
I like it~" she purrs.  
  
"Let's keep that overload going." Dissect was quick to start thrusting once more.  
  
"Oh~! Yes!" Tarn agreed as he uses his leg to help her thrust.  
  
"Hmm~" the femme purrs to him as her thrusting be came aggressive once more.  
  
"Oh~!" Tarn moans as the Dissect on film leans in to kiss Swindle and steal one half of the spark in his mouth.  
  
Swindle in the film looked at her as she gave him a look, before he too chews on his half as she did.  
  
"Oh... so hot~" Tarn purrs at the sight of Swindle eating the spark, his own spark fluttering at that.  
  
"You should try tasting sparks," Dissect muttered under her groans.  
  
"I might take you up on that offer," Tarn agreed.  
  
"Wonderful, and in return I like you to clean my spike with your mouth." She smiled to him, but Tarn leered at her which made her chuckle, "Well, the spark will do then."  
  
"That will do. My mouth sees even less action than my valve," Tarn told her.  
  
"Hmm, I can tell," she told him.  
  
"I'm guessing the mask gave it away?" Tarn asked coyly.  
  
She smiled as she lifts a hand up to tap at his mouth piece on his mask, "Yes it did."  
  
"Oh, its amazing you can figure that out," Tarn remarked and Dissect could tell he was grinning behind his mask.  
  
"You're tempting me to open your mouth piece," she countered him back as she rubs said piece.  
  
Tarn merely laughs. "For you? Not really," Tarn responded. "The mech on the screen on the other hand... I'd expose everything for him."  
  
"So dear Tarn of the DJD is lovesick for Swindle. How cute." She slowed her thrust, just enough to get a bit of his attention.  
  
"We have some... history, although he doesn't know it," Tarn told her.  
  
"Now I'm more curious," she admitted to him, "Swindle did talk about some part of his past."  
  
"And what secrets did he share with you?" Tarn asked, intrigued.  
  
"Nothing that would interest you," she informs him, "Just business."  
  
"Are you being truthful with me?" Tarn asked her.  
  
"Yes I am." She nods at him with another rough thrust into him.  
  
"Hmm... well, I don't want to say much. I'll just say that we have... history he doesn't know about," Tarn told her.  
  
She nods before getting back into her quick fragging, Tarn gasp once again as he held onto the berth with his claws.  
  
"Oh~ Harder~" Tarn moaned to him.  
  
Dissect obeyed with a growl as her hands went back to grip his neck.  
  
"Yes~" Tarn purred.  
  
"Either way, I'm more interested in your valve then your mouth," she glanced to the screen, "Would you like for me to replay it?"  
  
"Yes~" Tarn struggled to say.  
  
Dissect sent a command to the player, it flickers back to the beginning. She did pulls out her spike to lightly grind at his valve, "Hmm, how about your aft port?"  
  
"You want access to it next?" Tarn asked, excited.  
  
"Of course," she smiled smugly, "Unless you wanna offer your mouth?"  
  
"The aft will do," he told her back with a amused tone. That made her chuckle, "Very well, but let's change positions."  
  
"How do you want me positioned?" Tarn asked her.  
  
"Hmm, I say you can ride my spike. I'll lay on the berth."  
  
"Fantastic~" Tarn purred as he separates his legs so that she can get up again.  
  
She hummed as she moved around to got onto her berth, "Alright then."  
  
"Hmm~" Tarn hums as he slowly straddles her and positions himself with his aft over her spike.  
  
"Slowly now," she told him, "Most likely your aft hasn't seen as much action as your valve. Would you like some substitute lube?"  
  
"Hmm... nah. The lube would ease the pain. Neither of us wants that, do we?" Tarn told her.  
  
She nods, "And I've just the idea for it." She glanced to the tube with two sparks floating inside.  
  
"Oh~ You are interesting."  
  
"Thank you, I do get that a lot." She pats a thigh of his, "Now move off for a moment."  
  
Tarn nods silently as he moves off.  
  
Dissect nods as she got herself to her pedes as she makes a beeline to the container.  
  
"Hmm...," Tarn hums as he rubs his spike while watching the repeat of Swindle's performance with Dissect.  
  
After a short moment the femme returned to his side, she glanced to the video once more with a hum.  
  
"Enjoying it again?" Dissect asked as she opens one of the containers.  
  
"Always~" Tarn purred  
  
She twists the lid off of one of them, "Good, because this may be a bit painful for your aft."  
  
"I'm used to inflicting and taking pain. Go ahead and do it," he commanded.  
  
The femme rolls her optics as she pours some of the fluid onto her spike before leaning it over Tarn's aft port, "You say that, but let's see how your body reacts."  
  
"It'll be fun to find out," Tarn told her.  
  
She places the container aside before rubbing the fluid over her spike then around Tarn's aft port, "Agree."  
  
"Hmm~" Tarn hummed, a slight tingling sensation occurring at the aft port. "How interesting..."  
  
Soon he was back to saddling her again, lightly rubbing himself against her.  
  
"Hmm~ I'm ready to take all of you~" Tarn purred.  
  
Dissect nods as she grasp his hips with her hands, "Good."  
  
"Hmm~" Tarn hums as she pulls him down onto her spike.  
  
She grunts quietly as Tarn hisses, "oh, hold on. Let it adjust a bit."  
  
"Must take it slow, huh?" Dissect remarked as she slows it down.  
  
"Would you rather lose your spike?"  
  
"Would you rather you lose your mask?" She recounted him, making him huff.  
  
"Fair play," Tarn told her.  
  
"Thank you," She nods as she now eased a thrust into the aft port.  
  
"Hmph~ that's it," Tarn moaned to her.  
  
"Hopefully when we get into this quicker, your port will be sore for a while."  
  
"I'm hoping for it. Been a while since anyone has made me sore. I've grown accustomed to Tesarus and Helex," Tarn told her.  
  
"To your valve? Yes, but your aft is another story," She frowns a bit, "and I think your port is trying to close itself too. The pleasure senors are much deeper in anyway."  
  
"It won't close," he told her. "It'll hold open."  
  
"Good," another slow thrust, "So tell me more about yourself Tarn. I'm curious about your voice."  
  
"Hmm... I tend to keep quiet about the past. It's really not important anymore. The only people back then that matter now are Lord Megatron, Swindle, and Skinner," Tarn told her.  
  
"Skinner? I've heard of Megatron and we know about you and Swindle, but who's he?" Dissect asked him.  
  
"He's actually an old friend. He knew me before I became what I am right now." He told her.  
  
"Huh. What's his occupation? Warlord? Criminal? Torture expert?" Dissect questioned him.  
  
"A therapist, actually," Tarn told her, visibly surprising her.  
  
"Well, that's surprising." She told him.  
  
"Indeed, I think even he's surprise he became a therapist, even though he's very good at it," Tarn told her.  
  
She smirked up to him, "And does he enjoy what you do now?"  
  
"...No, he does not, but we are still friends," Tarn told her.  
  
"Good. And do your teammates like him? I do know that you may have to threaten Vos about guests to not slag?"  
  
"Oh, trust me, it was rough at first, but they all adore him now," Tarn told her. "Skinner is one of the most non-judgmental people in existence, even for people like us. I've even been giving him some lessons on Vernacular Cybertronian so that he could talk to Vos in his native tongue."  
  
"Wonderful," She smiled but, "And knowing Vos, he may have told him about our... 'stories'."  
  
"Hmm... and which stories are those?" Tarn questioned her.  
  
Dissect smiled, "My own personal collection of snuff films. I have some of mine with me."  
  
"Ah... Vos may have spoken of those things with him, but it wouldn't bother him" Tarn told her.  
  
"Seeing it may change that. One of them was interesting... the captive was a part of a combiner..." Dissect purred with a strange gentle smile, "We wanted to make sure it was painful for their team to feel through their bond."  
  
"Oh~ How interesting," Tarn purred, "but you underestimate his tolerance for such items. We like to send him photos of out work... we're very proud of them."  
  
She looked to him, "He's more.. well, a sadist."  
  
"Yes, I do... well, Skinner doesn't like my work, but he is fascinated in it. Kind of a morbid curiosity," Tarn told her. "He's a kind mech, but has a taste for the macabre."  
  
"Hmm, maybe I should meet him one day. But, knowing Vos he may have mentioned my traps in under my armor," She hummed.  
  
"How is that relevent?" Tarn asked as he leaned forward. "You wouldn't hurt him... would you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No no, I wouldn't dare to. The question I way meaning to say, would HE want to be close to me and my crew? We're stable, but at the same time we can change in a snap. I would never bother hurt one of a friend of the DJD."  
  
"Good. Because if you ever hurt him, I would kill you," Tarn told her simply as he continues to ride her spike. "As for whether he wants to be close to your crew, I think he cares little about if your crew snaps and would meet you just for the experience. Skinner has dealt a whole host of unstable and violent individuals that wouldn't hesitate to kill him, some of my crew included. He's still alive for a reason and that's he's good at understanding and adapting to his patients."  
  
"That's also good," She nodded as she thrust up as Tarn goes down on her, "It's hard to find mechs like those nowadays."  
  
"Skinner is a unique brand of mech. An enigma," Tarn told her. "We often talk about what exactly is he on the ship. We can all agree that he's emphatic, bordering on an empath, but from there, it differs."  
  
"How so?" Dissect asked with a thrust.  
  
"Hmm, a few things," he groans, "Oh~"  
  
"That doesn't explain anything~" Dissect moans.  
  
"Well, Helex thinks he's a big softie," Tarn told her.  
  
"Do you believe so?"  
  
"Considering one of his pastimes is hunting game, I doubt it," Tarn told her. "Skinner is big into hunting and has a lot of hunting memorabilia."  
  
"A hunter of game whose friends of hunters of traitors," Dissect remarked. That made her chuckle at that, "How wonderfully fitting~" she reached up her hands to hold onto Tarn's hips, "Doing good now. Now we can get more rough."  
  
"Hmm... that's the best part~" Tarn purred.  
  
"It always is~" she pulled him down quicker, he groaned as she moans with a thrust. He held his golssa with a sharp pain within his port, looks like deeper pleasure sensors are just now booting up.  
  
"That's the spot~" Tarn moaned as he helped her along.  
  
"Progress is good~ now go on about your friend."  
  
"On Skinner? Well~ I think he has a darker side to him. One that he is reticent about," Tarn told her.  
  
"Hmm~ why so?" Dissect asked him.  
  
"It's something to do with brain modules in someway. But he is mostly hiding something from me."  
  
"Brain modules? What about them are so interesting to him?" Dissect asked him.  
  
"He says it brings uncomfortable memories."  
  
"Uncomfortable memories? Why so?" Dissect asked him.  
  
"I'm... not sure," Tarn admitted. "Skinner is remarkably good at keeping secrets. You wouldn't expect it with how sincere he is with his patients, but he is a secret-keeper. He is quite the anomaly as a person."  
  
"Sounds like it," she agreed.  
  
Tarn nodded, "Vos has a few theories of what he could hiding."  
  
"And are they troublesome?" Dissect asked him.  
  
"A few, but it doesn't fit Skinner at all." Tarn informed her.  
  
"It doesn't fit your preconceived notion of who he is," Dissect corrected him. "What you think he is could be different from what he actually is."  
  
The tankformer nods to her, "That is true. I don't recall much from our oldest encounter, but his EMP field have been acting off."  
  
"And how is that relevant to you?" Dissect asked him.  
  
"His field is always kept to himself, much like ours. He never expresses sorrow through it."  
  
"But now he is, I'm assuming," Dissect guessed.  
  
Tarn nods before he grinds against her spike to moan, "On a occasion, yes." He nods.  
  
"Hmm... what might've triggered it?" Dissect questioned him.  
  
"I'm not quite sure as of yet. I try to ask him when I have the chance during our sessions, but he says it's nothing to be bothered about."  
  
"Hmm... and yet you constantly worry about it," she remarked with a thrust. "Obviously, it disturbs you in some way."  
  
"He's my Amica Endura, I have the right to be worried."

Dissect gave him a cocked optic ridge, but nods, "I suppose you do." She hums. "Amica endura? One step away from being conjunxes," she commented.  
  
"We can only be Amica Enduras. His job doesn't allow doctor-and-patient relationships." He reminded her.  
  
"Such a stickler for the rules... just like you," Dissect hums.  
  
"Rules are meant to be followed."  
  
"At times they are often broken," she countered him back.  
  
"And that's where I come in," Tarn responded back.  
  
"True, but I only break rules of morality and science." She corrected him.  
  
"True, place a few more, but those are unimportant. All that matters is if you break the Decepicon rules. You haven't," Tarn said.  
  
"That's why I avoid joining the war and capturing them. If we run into one we simply help and leave them be."  
  
"Very smart of you," Tarn complimented her.  
  
"Thank you. Now, back to you and Skinner," Dissect told him. "Have you any ideas on how to help him?"  
  
"Perhaps an intervention, maybe."  
  
"Your interventions tend to be violent," she remarked.  
  
"Not that kind of intervention," Tarn remarked.  
  
"Then go on. How would you do this intervention?"  
  
"We plan to question HIM during our sessions when he visits again in a few weeks."  
  
"Oh? Going to turn the tables on him, huh? And what will you do if he refuses to answer?" Dissect questioned him.  
  
"We make another plan, for now we working on what questions to ask him."  
  
"Hmm, obviously, you need to establish the facts first. How long has he been like this?" Dissect asked Tarn.  
  
"Since our first session with my whole crew."  
  
"Hmm... so you think it's could be your crew that upsets him?" Dissect questioned him.  
  
"That's what I'm wondering about it."  
  
"Hmm... and why would he be upset with your crew?" Dissect wondered.  
  
"Nickel thinks it's Vos's fault. Vos has other theories."  
  
"Now why would Nickel think it's Vos's vault?" Dissect asked, intrigued, but Tarn could tell it was with a hint of anger.  
  
"Well Vos was thinking of studying Skinner, he has a rare condition." Tarn puts it, 'She certainly has a good grip.' He thought when he felt one of her hands slowly denting of his thighs.  
  
"A rare condition? And what is that?" Dissect asked him.  
  
"Almost all of his organs are created in reverse." He told her.  
  
"He has Situs Inversus?" Dissect asked, shocked. "That's incredibly rare. I haven't found one yet in my travels who suffers from it."  
  
"It is and I help him with my burnt out t-cogs," he informed her.  
  
"Oh... I have to meet him now. Someone like him... he's so unique and rare!" Dissect said and Tarn could tell she was TOO interested in his medical condition, just like Vos...  
  
"Hmm, I best look out for one, but I'm a busy femme," she muttered the last part to herself.  
  
"What is the scientific benefit in someone like Skinner?" Tarn asked her.  
  
"I will once I find another to test on." She puts it simply to him.  
  
"Hmm... you really want one, do you?" Tarn asked her.  
  
"Indeed I do. Trust me, once I get my hands on one, I'll be experimenting for so long..."  
  
She then looked up to him, "I'll make sure to avoid your friend, again I don't want any trouble from your side of the war."

"Smart decision. Besides, Skinner deserves none of your pain. He's the most respectable mech I know," Tarn told her earnestly.  
  
"I can tell," She sits up a bit as her hands moved back to his waist, "Now then, to get down to business."  
  
"Yes... don't be gentle," Tarn told her.  
  
"I don't plan too," she grinned.  
  
"Good~"  
  
She smiled before she pulled him down as she pushed her spike up, Tarn gasped sharply when the pleasure sensors were rudely activated but damn did it feel painfully good.  
  
"You got a bit of a masochistic side to you, right?" Dissect asked as she pushed him up before pulling down again painfully.  
  
"Mayb-OH~be~?" He groans while leaning his head back as he rode her spike.  
  
"Good. You need one with me around," she said with a evil grin.  
  
Tarn just nods to her as she thrusted harder, his sensors just screamed as he moans and yelped to her.  
  
Dissect laughs at him. "Buckle up! It's only getting rougher from here."  
  
He looked to her with a purr, "Go right ahead~"  
  
"Good~" she purred before thrusting hard into him.  
  
The tank moans to her, "Oh~!"  
  
Dissect purred as she lets her golssa lick her teeth.  
  
"Hmm~ You are a tough femme, Dissect," Tarn told her.  
  
"Thank you, now hush and enjoy." She patted him before she now took over for him.  
  
Tarn have a nod to her as he willingly let her dominate him.  
  
He listened as the video played onwards as he moans at her roughness with a few huffs and gasping.  
  
'Oh... this is wonderful~'

 

Meanwhile with Nickel...

  
Nickel sighed as she waited in the ship with the Pet laying down in her room.  
  
"Ugh... I don't get them. I understand torturing traitors, but I never understood torturing random people," she told the Pet.  
  
The turbofox looked to her with a snort before yawning. Nickel sighed, "Then again, you were a traitor Dominus." The beast didn't react to their true name, their ears only twitched.  
  
"Hmph, you really are just a dumb animal now, aren't you?" Nickel rhetorically asked him and the animal didn't reply back. The Pet only laid down their head as they waited. So she sighed, "Sometime I miss our small talk you bastard."  
  
The pet only laid still, looking at her, as she sighs. "Can't believe you betrayed us like that, especially to Kaon. He loved you, you know that?" He lifts up his head to Kaon's name, but nothing else.  
  
"You probably did... and you still did it. You were always a traitor from the start, but why did you lead him on like that? Kaon didn't deserve that," Nickel asked the turbofox.  
  
"*Woof*" He softly bark to her as he gets up to head to her berth to try and hop on. She groans as she allows him to get on.  
  
"You're lucky I still sort of like you," Nickel grumbled to him as the pet got close to her.  
  
The Per licked her face before laying down beside her.  
  
"At least you're loyal now," Nickel sighed as she petted him on the head.  
  
He only huffed as he leans against her head.  
  
Nickel sighs. "Might as well take a nap. Got nothing better to do," she said as she relaxes. "Come here," She reached out her arms to pull the turbofox-former closer to her, "You'll be my sleeping buddy." The Pet didn't disagree as he just moves a bit to get comfortable.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she slowly offlines her optics.

 

Back witht he others...

  
Tesarus was done with the captive he had, so now he and the crew member of Dissect's ship were just fragging each other.  
  
"Oh~!" the seeker crew member moaned as Kaon started eating his valve out. "That's it~"  
  
The eyeless mech just nods as he sucks on the port loudly with a purr, 'They do certainly have a good taste...'  
  
"Oh~!" another crew member moans as Helex frags him with a normal, but very large spike.  
  
"Oh Primus's shadow~ this feels good!" They moaned to the larger mech who chuckled.  
  
"I'm just as efficient with normal mods then I am with my awesome mods," Tesarus told him.  
  
"I'll say," the large femme with Vos spoke, she was using him like a toy for a spike, "[Are you sure this is alright?]" she asked the gunformer.  
  
"[This is perfect! ME and Dissect did this all the time,]" Vos assured her.  
  
The femme nods to him as she held him down, purring with an overload.  
  
"[OH~ Very nice~]" Vos told her.  
  
The femme nods before moving him again on her spike.  
  
"Oh~ What's up with you spike~" another crew member purred as Helex spiked him.  
  
"I got the heat on mild to please you~" Helex told him. "I can control the amount of heat used."  
  
The mech moans to him, "It feels amazing~!"  
  
"Why thank you! I can be gentle sometimes~" Helex said with a thrust.  
  
'When your not slaughtering mechs and femmes, that is.' Kaon thought as he laps at the valve in front of him, he leans up to suck on the valve. Making the mech groan with a shiver, "Oh~ frag~"  
  
"You're making that mech quiver, Kaon!" Tesarus yelled at him.  
  
The large mech was ignored when the mech Kaon went down on overloads, Kaon opens his mouth to take it in and swallow.  
  
"Oh~ the mech moaned as Kaon gladly swallowed all of it.  
  
The red mech purred before sitting up to lick his lips, "Hm~ now it's your turn."  
  
"Hmm~ I can do that," the seeker said to Kaon.  
  
The eyeless mech leans on the floor for his valve panel to open, Dig in."  
  
"Thank you~" the seeker said before lowering his head to it.  
  
He eagerly got to work on the valve, lapping at it loudly.  
  
"Oh~ that's it~" Kaon purred.  
  
The seeker purred but was startled slightly when the mech that Tesarus was spiking screamed with an overload.  
  
"OH~" the mech moans as Tesarus overloaded and his valve overloaded as well.  
  
Helex chuckled, "Very nice," He glanced to the other mech he was spiking, "Getting there?"  
  
"Oh yes~" the mech hummed as he moved his body to the spike.  
  
"Hmm~ Want me to raise the temperature?" Helex asked him.  
  
"Oh please~!" The mech begged to him.  
  
"I can do it~" Helex said as he raised the temperature up several degrees.  
  
"Oh~ So good~" The mech moans to him happily.  
  
"Hmm~ feels good to me too~" Helex agreed with a thrust.

  
A few hours later....

  
"Whew.. That was great~"  
  
"You can say that again~" Tesarus purred happily.  
  
"Hmm~ how do you think Tarn is?" Kaon asked them.  
  
Some of the crew members hummed and shrugged to him, uh sure about the DJD leader.  
  
As if to answer their questions, both Tarn and Dissect emerged from a doorway, Dissect with a clear smile on her face. "How is everyone? Had your fun?" Dissect asked them.  
  
"We had a great time~!" Helex smirked to her as the crew member with him nods.  
  
"I'm glad my crew and prisoners can entertain you," Dissect smiled to them.  
  
"We've been thoroughly entertained," Kaon assured her.  
  
"Wonderful," Tarn nods to him men before sighing, "Well then, I suppose we should get going now."  
  
"Do come by anytime~" dissect told him with a pat on the back, "and if you can, bring your friend over. He seems like an interesting person to talk to."  
  
"I'll see if he could." His team gather themselves up and put their interface pieces away.  
  
"Good, and Vos, do bring me a present next time you come over," Dissect insisted.  
  
"[I'll keep you in mind on our travels,]" Vos assures her.  
  
And so the DJD made their way out of the room to head back to their ship. Dissect simply glanced to the two live but injured captives that held onto each other. She smiles to the two, "Hello."  
  
The two shivered as they held on tighter to each other

Soon...

  
"I'm hitting the showers," Helex told everyone back on the ship.   
  
"I'm right with you," Tesarus said as they all separated from Tarn to head to the showers while Nickel came out to greet them, with the Pet in tow.  
  
"So, you're all done?" Nickel asked Tarn.  
  
Tarn nods to him, "Yes we are, we just need to shower first before we head off."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell you need it," Nickel admitted as she saw some transfluids on the path that they walked. "I'm going to be busy cleaning after you guys."  
  
"I'm very sorry," Tarn told her with a slight bow as he made his way out.  
  
The Pet goes over to smell the fluid, luckily he snorts at it before leaving it be as he goes to follow Kaon.  
  
"Whatever," Nickel muttered as she got some cleaning supplies and got to work cleaning up after them.

Later...

"Ready?" Tarn looked to his team.  
  
"I believe so," Kaon nodded to him with the rest agreeing.  
  
"Good, let's get moving. We'll have to caught up on the List now." He told them all.  
  
"We got it," Kaon said as they all moved. "So, did Dissect give you anything?"  
  
"Hm, no. But she promised me that the next time we met, I will be taking a sparkling of a one precentor under my wings." Tarn told them.  
  
"Oh, you are?" Tesarus asked.  
  
Their leader nodded once Kaon and Nickel got the ship online with a rumble  
  
"Huh.. never raised a mechling before," Tesarus said. "I mean, I've grinded them, but raising them is a different matter."  
  
"TMI, Tess. TMI...," Nickel groaned.  
  
"[I think it's wise to let Dissect keep your sparkling. She would get violent when it comes to them.]" Vos informed Tess as he takes his seat.  
  
"are you sure? I think I would like a mini-me on the ship. Need to teach him how to fight," Tesarus said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"[You'll have to ask Dissect about that when we visit her again.]"  
  
"fine. I can do that," Tesarus agreed.  
  
"Alright then," Tarn nodded, "Lets head out." Kaon nods as the ship began to move.  
  
"Detaching from Dissect's ship," Kaon told him.  
  
Tarn nods as he goes to his seat. As did everyone else  
  
"Detached. Setting out on our next course. What should it be?" Kaon asked Tarn.  
  
"Whose next on the list?" He looked to Nickel as she got to typing.  
  
"Hmm... a meh by the name of Shotcase," Nickel answered.  
  
"Ah wonderful, shouldn't be too far away now." He nodded.  
  
"Hopefully not," Nickel nodded. "Say, tarn, did Dissect give you anything else?"  
  
"Oh, just a... memento," Tarn said to her with a smile behind his mask.  
  
"Right... well, let's get out of here."


End file.
